L'Âme du danseur
by Azra-sama
Summary: Réponse au défi de Yume-chan05. Draco, jeune danseur prodige, entre dans la plus célèbre école de Danse d'Angleterre. Là, il sera le témoin et la victime des performances d'un danseur étrange. Yaoi, Drarry. Chap 11
1. Chap 1: Danse fémine ou masculine?

Titre: L'âme du danseur

Auteur: Azra-sama

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Couple: Drarry (Draco x Harry)

Rating: M, NC-17

Note: C'est la réponse au défi de Yume-chan05 que je remercie pour cette super idée qu'elle a eu.

Défi: C'est une fic yaoi, (NC-17 ou NC-13, au choix).

Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy, prodigieux danseur, entre dans une prestigieuse école de Danse. Là-bas, il va rencontrer par hasard (un après-midi où un soir, comme vous voulez), un garçon de même âge dansant (seul) une danse orientale (très sensuelle?). Le danseur n'est autre que Harry, un garçon très mignon, mais très réservé, pas très sociable et timide (à peu près l'opposer de Draco). Draco va tombé sous sont charme et va tenter de nouer des liens avec lui.

La musique pour la danse du garçon est Beautiful liar de Shakira et Beyonce

* * *

Chapitre 1: Danse féminine ou masculine?

Le soleil était déjà haut en cette journée de septembre quand un jeune homme se présenta devant les grilles anthracites gardées par deux immenses gargouilles. Elles s'ouvrirent électriquement et il marcha dans l'allée d'un pas de conquérant. Enfin, il était arrivé dans l'école qu'il avait toujours souhaité intégré, certes avec trois semaines de retard par rapport à la rentrée des classes mais tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il soit là, devant le portait de la plus prestigieuse école de danse de toute l'Angleterre: Poudlard.

Il se présenta devant la porte en chêne massif où l'attendait son guide. Ce dernier portait un costume trois pièces noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate sombre. Il avait tout l'air du pingouin en somme. Ces cheveux d'ébène qu'il portait mi-long, étaient gras et avec son nez crochu ainsi que sa peau laiteuse lui donnaient l'allure d'un croquemort.

- Vous êtes en retard, remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- C'est bon parrain, ce ne sont que deux petits minutes.

- Ici, tu ne dois pas me parler aussi familièrement et tu est dans l'obligation de me tutoyer. Est-ce clair? Dit-il d'une voix froide qui ne permettait aucune objection.

- Très clair, Mr Snape, répondit-il avec une petite courbette du plus belle effet mais qui eu l'air d'agacer son interlocuteur.

- Arrêtes-moi ça! Gronda Snape. Tu es bien comme ton père, excentrique, mesquin et toujours fière quoi qu'il arrive. Vous allez finir par m'user jusqu'à la corde…

- … qui te servira à te pendre, déclara l'autre.

L'homme ne pipa mot et d'un geste de la main, l'invita à entrer. Le garçon, quant à lui, ne savait pas où poser ses yeux. Son regard volait d'un couloir à un autre, d'une pièce à une autre et parfois s'arrêtait sur certains élèves qu'ils croisaient et qui semblaient effrayés par l'homme en noir l'accompagnant.

L'école était vieille, toute en pierre mais paraissait chaleureuse. Son guide lui fit monter des escaliers, traverser plusieurs corridors avant de déboucher devant une gargouille que le directeur devait beaucoup affectionner puisqu'il y en avait partout. Ils la contournèrent pour découvrir derrière un escalier qui s'enroulait au tour d'une colonne surmontée d'un aigle. Ils les gravirent pour tomber devant une porte à l'ancienne. L'aîné frappa et un « entrez » joyeux retentit. Ils exécutèrent et le garçon en resta muet devant le spectacle qu'il qualifierait d'affligeant.

Ce qui semblait être le directeur était debout sur sa chaise en train d'essayer de faire voler des avions en papier dans son bureau.

« Dites-moi que c'est pas le célèbre Albus Dumbledore, ancien champion du monde de danse en solo? Pensa le jeune homme, en état de choc. »

Et comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'homme prit la parole.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard dans laquelle vous avez été admis.

Comme le garçon ne répondait pas, Albus se retourna vers l'autre personne présente.

- Severus, votre filleul est-il muet?

- Bien sûr que non, s'emporta l'intéressé.

- Excusez-moi d'avoir douter mais comme vous restiez silencieux…, se justifia Dumbledore.

- Ouais, murmura-t-il avant de répondre plus fort. Je suis Draco Malfoy, enchanté.

- Moi de même, fit le directeur avec un sourire de trois kilomètres de long qui porta tout de suite sur les nerfs du garçon.

Pendant qu'il fulminait tout seul, Albus en profita pour l'observer. Il avait déjà rencontré Lucius Malfoy et il s'étonna de la ressemblance. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux d'un gris qui se modifiait selon leurs humeurs. Les mêmes cheveux blonds presque blanc qu'ils portaient long. La seule différence est que Draco avait les trait fins de sa mère, Narcissa et un corps svelte légèrement androgyne.

« Un parfait corps de danseur, pensa brièvement Dumbledore »

De son côté, Draco lançait de petits coups d'œil discret au célèbre danseur. Il était grand et semblait beau… dans sa jeunesse. Maintenant, il était vieux, barbu et blanc comme la neige. Le temps ne l'avait pas épargné lui non plus. Pourtant, dans son regard brillait une perpétuelle lueur de joie comme dans les yeux des enfants encore innocents.

- Bien, Mr Malfoy, je vous laisse entre les mains de Mr Snape qui vous donnera quelques renseignements important avant de vous montrez votre chambre.

Ils saluèrent le vieux gamin et ils partirent. Severus fit visiter à Draco, la vie scolaire où se situait son bureau de CPE, l'infirmerie, ainsi que les principales classes avant de le mener à sa chambre.

- Comme ton père a décidé que tu aurais une chambre individuelle, là voici j'espère qu'elle te plaira, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Enfin, je te laisse, si tu me cherches, je suis à la vie scolaire. En attendant, toutes tes affaires scolaires, ton emploie du temps et autres sont sur ton bureau. Sur ce, on se reverra pour le dîner qui est servi pour information à 19h00.

Et il partit, le plantant là. Draco entra dans son nouveau chez soi pour constater que ses bagages étaient déjà là. La pièce était grande et tapissée de vert avec des arabesques argentés. En faite, toute la chambre était dans ses colories. Il y avait une porte entrouverte qui menait à la salle de bain en mosaïque blanche et verte. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée répandant une chaleur agréable malgré la chaleur de ce mois de septembre. Il posa son sac près de son lit deux places et décida de promener un peu dans l'école.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs où à chaque fois il entendait chuchoter ou glousser sur son passage. Il surprit même une conversation qui le fit sourire.

- Eh, Cho! Regardes, dit une jeune fille.

- Quoi, Lavande? Demanda sa camarade brune légèrement énervée d'avoir était interrompu alors qu'elle mâtait le postérieur d'un potentiel futur petit copain.

- Là, regardes, répéta-elle. Tu crois que c'est le nouveau?

- Waouh, s'extasia la brune. Il est trop canon.

- On dirait un ange, renchérit l'autre, pour lequel je me damnerai bien.

- J'espère qu'il est célibataire.

- Ça te tente une partie à trois?

- Pourquoi pas?

La suite da la conversation, il ne l'entendit pas étant trop loin. Il croisa encore d'autres de ses camarades avant d'être attiré par la musique sortant d'une vaste salle de classe dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Il regarda à l'intérieur.

« Juste pour voir, se dit-il »

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Au milieu de la salle, en face des miroirs, se tenait un jeune homme brun habillé d'un marcel noir qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles sans que ça face haltérophile. Il portait un collant de danse de la même couleur qui épousait ses longues et fines jambes. Ses cheveux d'ébènes étaient courts et indisciplinés. Il était sublime.

Le garçon brun se mit en position de départ, c'est-à-dire, allongé sur le dos, le genoux gauche replié et les bras perpendiculaires à son corps, la tête vers les miroirs.

La musique s'arrêta et une nouvelle prit le relais. Des les premières notes, Draco reconnut les sons d'une musique orientale.

« C'est une musique pour les filles, se moqua-t-il intérieurement ».

Ce qu'il vit le détrompa.

Les premières notes résonnèrent dans l'air et le jeune homme commença à se relever par à coups au rythme de la musique. Ses hanches ondulèrent et ses bras montèrent vers le ciel. Il fit un demi-tour accentué par un mouvement du bassin. Il avança de quelques pas, ses bras traçant des arabesques dans l'air. Il les croisa sur sa poitrine puis se plia en deux pour mieux se redresser d'un mouvement sec jetant un regard de prédateur aux miroirs. Il tomba à genoux et se renversa en arrière en bougeant les épaules. Une fois le dos collé au sol, les jambes pliés, il se releva grâce à ses abdominaux et d'un coup de hanche pour enchaîner le passage de fin plus orientale où il fit onduler son corps tel un serpent de plus en plus rapidement avant de se stopper dans une position provocatrice et sensuelle. La musique s'acheva et avec elle, le rêve éveillé de Draco.

Tout à coup, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Malfoy put enfin voir la couleur des yeux de son camarade. Ils étaient d'un vert profond, provocateur en cet instant mais soudain tout changea. La lueur de défi qu'il y avait vu s'envola pour laisser place à des rougeur sur les joues et un regard baissé, timide comme si il y avait deux garçon brun. Un qui avait confiance en lui alors que l'autre avait peur de son ombre.

Draco s'étonna de ce changement mais n'en laissa rien paraître après tout, on est Malfoy ou on l'est pas. En tout cas, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est que maintenant, il avait un rival et de taille. Le problème est qu'il était trop mignon avec ses rougeurs, bien trop mignon pour son bien.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre: Comment va réagir Draco?


	2. Chap 2: Danse en duo

Auteur: Azra-sama

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Couple: Drarry (Draco x Harry)

Rating: M, NC-17

Note: C'est la réponse au défi de Yume-chan05 que je remercie pour cette super idée qu'elle a eu.

Défi: C'est une fic yaoi, (NC-17 ou NC-13, au choix).

Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy, prodigieux danseur, entre dans une prestigieuse école de Danse. Là-bas, il va rencontrer par hasard (un après-midi où un soir, comme vous voulez), un garçon de même âge dansant (seul) une danse orientale (très sensuelle?). Le danseur n'est autre que Harry, un garçon très mignon, mais très réservé, pas très sociable et timide (à peu près l'opposer de Draco). Draco va tombé sous sont charme et va tenter de nouer des liens avec lui.

Chapitre 2: Danse en duo

Draco après avoir réfléchi un moment, entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du garçon brun qui inconsciemment recula d'un pas.

- Tu danses bien, constata simplement le jeune homme blond.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Remets-toi en position de départ, ordonna-t-il. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais essayer.

Malfoy s'avança vers la chaîne HI-FI et remit la musique une fois qu'il fut sûr que le danseur se soit mis en position. Une fois la musique enclenchée, il y avait un peu de temps pour que les danseurs se mettent en place, il en profita pour venir se placer au dessus de l'inconnu, s'allongeant presque sur lui.

- T'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-il d'une voix douce sentant l'autre se tendre sous lui. Je ne te ferai rien. Fais ta chorégraphie comme-ci je n'étais pas là.

« Sans ton consentement, rajouta-t-il en pensée »

Le temps de préparation était fini. La musique commença. Draco se releva entraînant l'autre avec lui dans un mouvement très sensuelle. Ils se séparèrent et continuèrent la danse chacun de leur côté, le garçon brun ondulant des hanches, Malfoy le copiant n'ayant pas tout retenu.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et avancèrent Draco se plaçant derrière son partenaire qui était arrivé au passage où il devait se pencher puis se redresser. Malfoy remarqua que son regard hypnotisant était revenu. Le dos du garçon brun vient se colle au torse du blond. Ils agitèrent leurs bras en décalé, en regardant dans le miroir on aurait pu croire que le brun avait deux membres supplémentaires. Les mains de Draco vinrent se poser sur le torse du danseur remontant en une lente caressa jusqu'au cou pour ensuite redescendre vers les hanches auxquelles il donna le rythme. Le jeune homme brun ondula contre Draco tout en glissant le long de son corps. Bientôt, il se retrouva au sol, les bras levés, se contorsionnant comme un serpent, du bassin jusqu'au bout de ses longs doigts. Derrière lui, Malfoy faisait de même mais debout puis il s'agenouilla pour tourner le visage de son camarade vers lui alors que celui-ci accrocher ses bras autour de son coup. C'était la position finale. Le garçon brun avait l'air soumis comme dominateur et Draco pareil. On ne pouvait dire qui était le dominé et le dominant. Les corps donnaient un indice et les regards en donnaient un autre.

Soudain, des applaudissements les firent se séparer brusquement.

- Excellent, les complimenta une femme près de la porte.

- Professeur Aliba?, s'exclama le garçon brun alors que Draco détaillait la nouvelle arrivante qui avait osé les interrompre.

C'était une femme assez grande, toute en finesse. Elle était brune avec des yeux caramels. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute libérant son visage aux traits harmonieux.

« Waouh, elle est bien foutu, constata Draco. Dommage que j'ai des envies de meurtre à son encontre. »

- Vous faites un beau duo, continua-t-elle. Tu dois être le nouvel élève, Draco Malfoy, c'est ça?

- Oui, répondit le concerné.

- Je suis ton professeur de danse, Melle Aliba, se présenta-t-elle puis elle se tourna vers l'autre garçon. Harry, c'est l'heure de dîner. Je suppose que si je ne serai pas venu te chercher, tu serais encore en train de danser, sautant de nouveau un repas. Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas bon de ne rien manger.

- Oui Professeur, je sais.

- Bon, venez. Allons manger.

Ils sortirent de la pièce après avoir éteint la chaîne et les lumières puis fermé la porte.

- Harry, va te changer, intervint de nouveau Melle Aliba. Tu nous rejoindra dans la Grande Salle après.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'en alla les laissant seul. La femme se retourna vers Draco, son regard s'étant durci.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire à Harry mais je te conseille d'abandonner ton projet, le prévint-elle.

« En plus de nous avoir dérangé, elle joue les mères poules comme si j'avais besoin de ça, râla-t-il intérieurement »

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler Professeur. Nous ne faisions que danser.

- J'admet que la danse était agréable à regarder mais tes gestes étaient un peu trop déplacés. Si tu fais du mal à Harry, je te pourrirai ta scolarité dans cette école, le menaça-t-elle.

- Vous vous faites des idées.

- Je préfère prévenir plutôt que devoir supporter encore ses larmes par la suite.

« Mais de quoi elle parle? Se demanda le jeune homme »

- Enfin bref, allons manger.

Il la suivit en silence des dizaines de questions dans la tête. Melle Aliba ouvrit les deux battants de la porte, captant tous les regards, des élèves comme des professeurs.

La Grande salle comme son nom l'indique, était immense, quatre longues tables étaient alignées et au fond une autre qui semblait être celle des enseignants et du personnel de l'administration. En plus de la lumière des lustres à pampilles, des lumières murales en forme de chandelier, éclairaient la salle. Entre elles, de lourdes tentures colorés décoraient les murs.

Le directeur se leva s'attirant l'attention.

- Professeur Aliba amenez ici notre nouvel élève. Mr Potter allez-vous asseoir, ajouta-t-il à Harry qui venait d'arriver.

Draco s'approcha en compagnie de son professeur.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je réclame votre attention s'il vous plait. Comme vous pouvez le constater, un nouvel élève est arrivé à Poudlard dans l'après-midi. Je lui laisse le soin de se présenter avant de lui faire le test pour la répartition.

« C'est quoi ce test? Serais-ce le même que celui qu'il y avait avec le bulletin d'inscriptions? S'interrogea le jeune homme blond. »

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers l'assistance. Il voulait en mettre une bonne partie dans sa poche rapidement alors mieux valait bien faire.

- Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, ravi de vous rencontrer et d'être ici parmi vous, dit-il en s'inclinant pour se relever avec un sourire charmeur qui provoqua beaucoup de soupirs de midinettes éprises.

- Quel prétentieux!, murmura Melle Aliba.

- Bien, bien, bien, intervint Dumbledore. Tu vas répondre à quelques questions qui décideront dans quelle « maison » tu iras.

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Joues-tu d'un instrument?

- Du piano.

- Chantes-tu?

- Un peu.

- Mr le Directeur, les coupa Melle Aliba. Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de poursuivre le test. J'ai vu une des performances de Mr Malfoy en duo avec Mr Potter et je dois admettre que c'était excellent. Pour cette raison, je pense qu'il faudrait l'envoyer chez les serpentards.

- Vous gâchez mon plaisir Miss. Je savais déjà où il irai. J'ai vu son bulletin d'inscription, lui rappela-t-il.

- Oui… euh, excusez-moi.

« Et vlan prends ça, pensa puérilement Draco. »

- Bien, ce sera Serpentard.

D'une main, Albus indiqua sa table au nouveau qui alla s'installer à côté de Harry sous le regard furieux du professeur Aliba.

Draco pensa que son année commençait bien. Il a avait un sujet intéressant à étudier en la personne de Harry Potter et il avait fait enrager une enseignante. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier sa petite performance pour sa présentation. C'était donc parfait.

Il mangea le sourire aux lèvres, frôlant délibérément la main de son voisin qui rougissait en prenant les plats sur la table. Il se coucha tôt, heureux. Ne se doutant pas que lendemain ça ne serait pas aussi calme qu'aujourd'hui.

Quelques informations

- Aliba est l'anagramme de Baila qui signifie « danse » en espagnole.

- J'ai décidé d'intégrer les maisons mais avec quelques modifications, c'est pour ça que Harry est à Serpentard.

Serpentard est la maison de la danse.

Poufsouffle est la maison de la peinture et sculpture.

Serdaigle est celle du théâtre.

Griffondor est celle du chant et de la musique.

Voili voilou.

Chapitre un peu court mais nécessaire.

Zoubis


	3. Chap 3: Problèmes et Découverte

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Couple:** Drarry (Draco x Harry)

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Note:** C'est la réponse au défi de Yume-chan05 que je remercie pour cette super idée qu'elle a eu.

**D****éfi:** C'est une fic yaoi, (NC-17 ou NC-13, au choix).

Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy, prodigieux danseur, entre dans une prestigieuse école de Danse. Là-bas, il va rencontrer par hasard (un après-midi où un soir, comme vous voulez), un garçon de même âge dansant (seul) une danse orientale (très sensuelle?). Le danseur n'est autre que Harry, un garçon très mignon, mais très réservé, pas très sociable et timide (à peu près l'opposer de Draco). Draco va tombé sous sont charme et va tenter de nouer des liens avec lui.

**Note:** Petit changement pour les maisons voir chapitre 2.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Problèmes et Découverte**

Un rayon de soleil vint se faufiler entre les rideaux pour venir réveiller le bel endormi. Celui-ci grogna contre ce rayon qui osait le déranger sans sa permition. Il finit pourtant par se lever non sans avoir raler encore plusieurs fois. Il n'était vraiment pas de matin. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenant à sa chambre. Elle était dans les tons gris et blanc, lumineuse et grande. Il s'apergea le visage d'eau pour finir de le sortir des brumes du sommeil. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et ne put s'empêcher de se complimenter.

- Dis donc Draco même au réveiller tu es à tomber.

Un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres un moment avant qu'il commence enfin à se préparer pour sa première journée de cours. Il se lava rapidement, s'habilla de vêtements qui le metaient en valeur, comme d'habitude, puis il prépara son sac. Il sortit de sa chambre et pris le chemin de la Grande Salle. A son entrée, tous les regards se tounèrent vers lui comme la veille. Quelques filles vinrent vers lui pour lui soutirer un rancard.

- Dis Draco tu es libre mercredi?

Ou encore plus direct.

- Draco, tu veux bien venir dans ma chambre ce soir, j'ai acheté des nouveux sous-vêtements sexy?

Il les salua poliment et les reconduit gentiment. Ensuite, il rejoignit directement sa table où il s'installa près de Hrry qui avait le nez plongé dans ses céréales ne remarquant pas les regards emplis de désir braqués sur lui.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Draco en accentuant bien sur son prénom.

Celui-ci releva vivement la tête et baissa toute de suite les yeux en croisant ceux du blond.

- Sa... salut, begaya-t-il.

- Bien dormi?, demanda-t-il innocemment sachant qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise.

- O..ui.

- Bien, murmura-t-il avant de se pencher pour lui souffler à l'oreille. Il faudrait qu'on redanse ensemble. C'était très... exitant.

Il finit à peine sa phrase que quelqu'un le bouscula et il renversa son bol de chocolat sur lui. Il se leva brusquemnt sous le coup de la chaleur et de l'envie de meurtre qui le submergeait. Il se retourna vers la personne qui avait assassiné ses vêtements pour crier au scandale mais il s'arrêta net reconnaissant sa professeur de danse.

- Professeur, siffla-t-il.

- Je suis confuse, Mr Malfoy. Vous devriez peut-être aller à l'infirmerie pour voir si rien n'a été brûlé.

Tout le monde ria à sa réplique croyant sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle disait mais Draco savait qu'elle avait fait ça pour l'humilier. La colère monta en lui et il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Vous ne seriez pas le prof de théâtre?

- Non, désolé. Vous trouvez que j'ai du talent?, dit-elle en battant des cilles comme les filles qui lui couraient après.

- Pas autant que moi mais ça viendra.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard un moment sachant qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle. Les élèves suivaient attentivement l'affrontement. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait voir une joute entre un enseignant et son élève.

- Ana... intervint soudainement Harry.

Il avait murmuré le prénom si bas que seul les deux combattants l'entendirent.

- Oui Harry?

- C'est bon, merci.

Elle se retourna enfin vers lui.

- Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dis hier?

- Non.

- Mouais, dit-elle. Je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Sur ce, elle se leva et sortit sans adresser un seul regard à Malfoy qui se posait de plus en plus de questions. ils finirent leur déjeuner dans le silence. Juste avant de partir, Draco sortit son emploi du temps. Aujourd'hui on était lundi, il commençait par deux heures d'histoire avec Binns puis deux heures de français avec Lupin. Il ne savait même pas où étaient les salles. Il soupira, il allait devoir demander de l'aide. Dieu qu'il détestait ça.

- Suis-moi, murmura soudainement le timide danseur.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Ils prirent plusieurs couloirs et escalier avant d'arriver devant la salle de cours. Draco remarqua que les élèves affichaient tous une mine de profond ennui.

_ "Génial, vu leur tête, je sens que le cours va être palpitant, se plagnit-il intérieurement."_

Ils entrèrent quand le prof vint leur ouvrir. Draco passa les deux heures suivantes a baillé et a pensé qu'il serait mieux dans son lit. Il se divertit comme il peut en matant le postérieur de Potter assi devant lui. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il sentit une main balladeuse sur sa cuisse qui remontait vers son entrejambe. Il la stoppa immédiatement et il inala le parfum de la minette un peu trop proche de lui. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui susurra à l'oreille avec un ton qui se voulait sensuel.

-Tu veux la guider?

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa main la faisant gémir de douleur.

- Arrêtes Draco, tu me fais mal.

- Ne recommences jamais ça, Pavarti ou tu risque de te retrouver manchot, menaça-t-il les dents serrées.

Elle réussit à se dégager de sa poigne et se décala le plus loin possible de lui le laissant retourner au fessier de Harry.

Après la pause où Draco profita de se réveiller, ils allèrent en français, Harry lui servant toujours de guide. Les deux se passèrent bien. Le professeur Rémus Lupin était sympatique mais un peu trop protecteur avec Potter.

_ " Un de plus, se renfrogna le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec lui? Il est pas en porcelaine que je sache."_

Il fut donc content de sortir car il savait qu'il n'aurait pu suppoter les regards tendres de Lupin toutes les cinq minutes sur Harry et comme il était à côté, il avait l'impression que c'était pour lui et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Il alla manger et certains se retournaient encore sur son passage en rigolant. Comme quoi la petit cinéma d'Aliba avait bien fonctionné plus tôt dans la matinée. En s'installant, Il réfléchit aux cours de l'après midi. Il allait retrouver ce dragon d'Ana. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Mais foi de Malfoy, il ne se rendrait pas sans combattre.

A peine fini, il se leva et se rendit dans le parc laissant Harry seul pour préparer son plan d'action. Il n'était pas compliquer en somme. Il devait juste porter un maximum sur les nerf de la danseuse tout en restant respectueux pour que ce soit elle qui fasse un faux pas. C'était un plan digne d'un Malfoy, tout en subtilité. Bon, pas très recherché mais c'était mieux que rien. Après ça, Il passa le reste du temps à tenter de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde couvait Potter. Avait-il une santé fragile? Des problèmes familiaux? Un père qui le bat? Une mère droguée? Un frère suicidaire? D'ailleurs avait-il des frères et soeurs? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il allait devoir aller à la pèche aux informations. Pour ça, il allait faire appelle à son meilleure ami, Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier était à Serdaigle. C'était un joueur de guitare électrique hors-pair et un chanteur de talent. Comme lui, son père avait fait des siennes pour son choix de carrière. Etant les héritiers de patrons de multi-nationnales, ils étaient de leur devoir de faire une école de commerce pour reprendre l'affaire familiale. Mais ils en avaient décidé autrement. Les paternels avaient eu du mal à avaler la pillule mais c'était passer un peu plus difficilement pour Lucius.

Donc, ce cher Blaise est un coureur de jupons. Grâce à ses conquètes et à ses "bonnes" relations avec la gente féminine, il était au courant de tous les potins. En somme, c'était l'informateur parfait. Sur ce, Draco se leva tout joyeux pour vite se rembrunir en se souvenant avec qui, il avait son prochain cours. Il se redressa finalemnt et marcha vaillant vers la salle de danse. Il se fit l'effet d'un preux chevalier allant térasser le vilain dragon pour sauver le prince en détresse.

Il rejoignit les vestiaires et se mit en tenue en compagnie des autres. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de danse où Aliba les attendait déjà.

- Bien aujourd'hui, comme nous accueillons un nouvel élève, il va nous faire une petit démonstration, annonça-t-elle en fixant Draco vers de rage. Après, on s'échauffera et nous commenceront une nouvelle danse qui sera pour le spectacle de Noël. Bien, Malfoy, échauffez-vous un peu avant, nous voudrions pas qu'il vous arrive un accident.

- Evidemment Professeur, répondit-il.

Il commença son échauffement puis il eut une idée de génie. Il se dirigea vers Harry sous le regard de Ana.

- Harry?, appela-t-il.

- Ou..i?

- Je n'ai pas très envi de danser seul aujourd'hui, commença-t-il. Tu voudrais bien danser en duo comme hier avec moi.

- Je... je...euh, hésita-t-il.

- Allez, insista le blond. En plus ça fera une surprise pour la classe.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il finit par accepter face aux yeux de chien battu de Draco.

_ "Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner, pensa-t-il en fixant la danseuse avec un sourire arrogant."_

- Nous vous attendons Malfoy, dit-elle.

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête à Harry qui alla mettre le CD dans la chaîne. Il mit la musique en route et alla vite fait s'installer. Ana en fut surprise et elle allait répliquer mais la musique commençait. Elle décida de les laisser finir.

Comme le veille, Draco était sur Harry.

Comme la veille, leurs corps se frolaient constamment les électrisant.

Comme la veille, Harry changea devenant le danseur de talent qu'il était. Le vert de ses yeux s'assombrit et ses mouvements se firent sensuels, provocateurs mettant le feu aux sens de son partenaire.

Ils entamèrent le final et comme la veille, il finirent sur cette pose où on ne savait qui était le dominant et qui était le dominé.

Ils se restèrent plongés dans le regard de l'autre un long moment sans qu'aucun bruit ne vint les déranger. Les autres, quant à eux, ils étaient soufflés. Ils n'osaient applaudir de peur de faire disparaître la magie du moment.

Aliba finit par rompre le silence en applaudissant, séparant les deux danseurs.

- Très bien, dit-elle, elle avait décidé de laisser sa querelle de côté pour s'occcuper de ce duo si prometteur. C'était magnifique. Il y a quelques retouches à faire mais dans l'ensemble, c'est très bon.

Les élèves applaudirent à leur tour pendant que les danseurs se relevaient.

- Bon, échauffement général. Faites bien toutes les ariculations et les étirements. Au travail.

Quand, l'échauffemnt fut fini, Ana leur fit un petit spitch sur la nouvelle chorégraphie.

- Rassemblez-vous devant moi. Cette année, nous avons désidé de vous laisser le choix.

A cette annonce, des cris de joie fusèrent de partout et un sentiment d'exitatation envahit la classe.

- Silence, cria la danseuse au bout d'un moment. Bien. J'écoute vos suggestions que ce soit pour la musique, un thème, si c'est en duo, trio ou solo et autres. Allez-y.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

- Melle Dobbs.

- Je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose autour du duo de Harry et Draco, non?, proposa la jeune femme.

- N'importe quoi Emma, intervint Cho qui voyait d'un mauvais oeil ce duo. Leur danse est trop orientale, ça fait penser à l'été alors que c'est pour Noël. Réfléchis un peu.

Sa camarade se tut et Ana compatit pour elle.

- Désolé mais Melle Chang a raison. Quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle écouta plusieurs propositions et opta sur le thème du mystère, de l'étrange et de la féérie. C'était un thème assez dur mais les premières de cette année semblaient être excellent. Elle leur demanda donc de se répartir en groupe et de réfléchir à la musique ainsi qu'aux éventuels mouvements de chorégraphie. Elle interpella cependant Draco et Harry pour parler de leur duo et de leur donner quelques conseils.

La journée se finit plutôt bien pour Draco. Enfin, elle aurait été parfaite s'il n'avait pas surpris une conversation entre deux Serdaigles.

- J'ai entendu dire que Harry et le nouveau avez fait un duo à en tomber par terre, s'exclama une des deux filles.

_"Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que j'entends, cosntata le blond"_

- Tu parle de Harry, Harry Potter? demanda l'autre.

- Oui, lui-même. Pourquoi?

- Tu n'es pas au cournant?

- Au courant de quoi?, s'enerva-t-elle. Accouches.

- Il parait qu'il aurait trempé dans un trafique de drogue, chuchota la fille avec un regard de conspiratrice.

- De drogue?? Et... qui?

_ " De drogue??, s'exclama Draco en même temps que la Serdaigle"_

- Qui me l'a dit? Pavartil. Elle est toujours au courant de tout.

Il n'écouta pas la fin de la conversation et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre pour réfléchier de ce qu'il avait appris. Il passa deux heures à se triturer les méninges mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une personne aussi gentille pouvait avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi répugnant. Il s'endormit avec la ferme résolution de parler à Blaise le lendemain.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de drogue?

Harry est-il ou était un receleur?

Bonne question.

Prochain chapitre l'arrivée de Blaise et d'autres personnages.

D'ailleurs comme je suis en panne d'ordi je sais pas quand il viendra alors je vous fais mes plus plates excuses pour le retard qu'il y aura.

Zoubis


	4. Chap 4: Découverte et Problèmes

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Couple:** Drarry (Draco x Harry)

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Note:** C'est la réponse au défi de Yume-chan05 que je remercie pour cette super idée qu'elle a eu.

Défi: C'est une fic yaoi, (NC-17 ou NC-13, au choix).

Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy, prodigieux danseur, entre dans une prestigieuse école de Danse. Là-bas, il va rencontrer par hasard (un après-midi où un soir, comme vous voulez), un garçon de même âge dansant (seul) une danse orientale (très sensuelle?). Le danseur n'est autre que Harry, un garçon très mignon, mais très réservé, pas très sociable et timide (à peu près l'opposer de Draco). Draco va tombé sous sont charme et va tenter de nouer des liens avec lui.

**Note:** Re Petit changement pour les maisons voir chapitre 2.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Découverte et Problèmes**

Comme la veille, Draco se leva, s'habilla et partit déjeuner, faisant tout ça de manière mécanique. C'était le début d'une routine matinale.

Dans le couloir, il aperçut Harry en grande discussion avec un Griffondor aux cheveux roux. Il connaissait cette famille, les Weasley, son père lui en avait parlé et lui avait recommandé de les éviter comme la peste de peur que leur pauvreté soit contagieuse. Le blond se demandait parfois si la stupidité de son père était héréditaire. Mais après avoir un peu réfléchit, la réponse fut non : il était trop intelligent.

Après avoir flatté son ego et maté Potter, il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami en pleine séance de drague intensive.

Victime : Mélinda Bobbin

Maison : Poufsouffle

Caractéristiques : Timide, sûrement vierge. Ses parents possèdent une chaîne de pharmacies.

But : Fille à dévergonder

Plan : Rentre dedans

C'est le genre de fiche que faisait Blaise avant de passer à l'attaque. Déjà au collège, il répertoriait toutes les filles et les garçons qui l'intéressaient, leur faisait une fiche d'identité qu'il rangeait dans une boîte par ordre alphabétique.

Mais aujourd'hui, Draco devait parler de toute urgence à Zabini. Donc dans un élan de charité, il décida de mettre fin au calvaire de la jeune fille dont les joues rouges auraient pu servir de mascottes aux Griffondors.

Il s'approcha d'une démarche féline, et se posa près de la pauvre Mélinda.

- Ma chère Mélinda, pourrais-tu nous laisser. Mon ami et moi avant à parler, lui susurra-t-il près de l'oreille.

Elle hocha la tête et partit sans demander son reste.

- Draco, cria le jeune homme d'un air scandalisé en regardant s'échapper sa proie.

- Arrêtes un peu, tu veux, répondit l'interpellé irrité. Elle était morte de trouille. Tu t'es ramolli on dirait ? D'habitude, tu aurais été plus… subtile.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, grogna-t-il. Tu me veux quoi ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son meilleur ami ?, dit le blond en prenant un air outré.

- Draco ! Quelle joie de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !, se moqua-t-il en imitant une jeune fille énamourée.

- Stop ! C'est bon ! Tu as gagné.

- 1 à 0. Avantage Zabini.

- Tu vas pas recommencer ça ? On est plus au collège.

- Mais c'était marrant et je mène.

- Bref, en parlant de collège, tu fais toujours tes fiches sur les élèves ?

- Suis-moi, murmura-t-il en regardant autour de lui tel un conspirateur.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe poussiéreuse qui ne devait pas être utilisé depuis longtemps.

- J'ai besoin de renseignements sur Harry Potter, annonça Draco sans détour.

- Tu t'intéresses à lui ?, s'étonna Zabini.

- Il cache quelque chose et tu sais comment je suis curieux…

- Ouais. J'ai pas grand chose sur lui. L'année vient seulement de commencer donc j'ai pas beaucoup de renseignement sur les élèves.

- Mais tu en as qu'en même sur lui ?, insista le blond. J'ai entendu qu'il serait mêlé à une histoire de drogue.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Je sais pas vraiment si c'est vrai car personne ne sait rien sur lui. J'ai essayé de soutirer des renseignement à sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Mais, elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Elle est en quelle maison ? Peut-être qu'elle voudra me dire quelque chose, je suis irrésistible après tout, affirma-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

- Serdaigle.

- Ok.

- Euh… Dray. Je veux pas mettre ton charme en doute mais elle ne s'intéresse pas trop aux mecs.

- Elle est lesbienne ?, s'étonna Malfoy.

- Non ! C'est juste qu'elle est à fond dans ses études comme tous bons serdaigles et que donc tu ne l'intéressera pas.

- En clair, c'est perdu d'avance.

- Ouais. Bref, il est temps d'aller déjeuner, dit Blaise en consultant sa montre.

Ils sortirent. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle, Draco put constater que son meilleur ami avait changé. Il était déjà beau mais là, il était à tomber. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et il les portait court, coiffé de façon stylisé mais qui faisait légèrement négligé comme si il venait de sortir de son lit en charmante compagnie. Sa peau mate rendait encore plus sombre ses yeux couleur charbon. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était sa taille. Avant, il était plus petit que lui mais aujourd'hui, il le dépasser d'une tête. Il devait au moins faire un mètre quatre-vingt.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la Grande Salle quand un boulet de canon leur sauta dessus en criant :

- Blaisou, Draky !!

- Pansy ?, s'exclama Draco en recevant une jeune femme aux cheveux noir et à la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine.

- Tu as osé m'oublier. Tu aurais pu venir me voir avant vilain garçon !

- Désolé Pansy chérie mais je suis très occupé, dit-il en la repoussant doucement.

- Trop pour venir me voir ? Serait-il possible… ? Non… Le Grand Draco Malfoy serait-il amoureux ?, questionna-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- Voyons très chère. Bien sûr que non. Pas amoureux, intéressé. C'est différent.

- Et qui est la personne qui intéresse le Magnifique Draco le détournant de sa Pansy chérie ?, demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, absorbé dans la contemplation de son sujet de réflexion actuel qui discutait en compagnie de Weasley et Granger.

- Draco ?

- Laisses Pansy. Il est à fond sur Potter en ce moment.

- Harry Potter ?

- Ouais, lui même.

- Bref, allons manger. Mais faut le réveiller avant. Elle se tourna vers son ami blond et lui murmura. Eh Draco, attention tu commences à baver là.

- N'importe quoi, répondit celui-ci en essuyant une bave imaginaire d'un revers de main.

- Bon, les mecs allons manger. Draky, tu manges à la table des Griffondors avec nous ?

- Ok.

Ils traversèrent la Grande Porte de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la table des rouge et or. Ils s'assirent en bout de table et Draco chercha tout de suite un brun aux yeux verts dans la foule d'étudiants.

- Il est à la table des Serdaigles, murmura Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que ça me fait que Harry mange avec Granger ?

- Comment tu sais que je parlais de lui ? Je n'ai même pas prononcé son nom, fit innocemment son traître de meilleur ami.

- Tu l'appelles Harry ? Mais dis moi s'en est ou entre vous ?, renchérit la Griffondor.

- Oh, lâchez-moi.

Les deux s'éclaffèrent devant la mine renfrognée de leur ami. Ils mangèrent un peu avant qu'une brillante idée traverse l'esprit de Zabini. Pansy Parkinson était la meilleure espionne et une source d'information précieuse. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui aurait des informations sur Potter c'était elle.

- Dis Pansy.

- Oui ? répondit-elle méfiante. Quand, il avait se sourire c'est qu'il voulait quelque chose.

- Tu aurais des infos sur Potter, c'est pour Dray.

- Blaise, je t'ai rien demandé, siffla Draco.

- Mouais, j'en ai, dit-elle en regardant ses ongles comme une personne qui sait des choses que personne ne sait.

- Tu peux aider notre malheureux Serpentard, insista le brun.

- Zabini, gronda le blond.

- Ok, mais pas ici, répondit-elle. Vous avez fini ?

- Oui, dirent-ils en chœur.

- Alors, suivez-moi.

Ils quittèrent la salle sous les regards curieux de leurs voisins de table qui avait saisi deux ou trois mots dont Potter et Info mais personne ne les suivit.

* * *

De la table des Serdaigles en compagnie de ses amis, Weasley et Granger, Harry avait vu sortir le trio. Il connaissait pas beaucoup Pansy et Blaise. Le peu qu'il savait, venait de Ron et Hermione. Le roux parce qu'il était dans leur maison et la brune parce qu'elle aimait écouter les potins.

Pour lui, Blaise Zabini était un des meilleurs guitaristes de sa maison et un chanteur bourré de talent. Il était riche et fils unique. C'était un coureur de jupons, ça tout le monde le savait.

Quant à Pansy Parkinson, elle aussi était riche et on disait qu'elle avait une voix magnifique. Elle serait fan de musique classique d'après les rumeurs amis elle ne voudrait pas le révéler de peur d'en avoir honte. Harry pensait que c'était une erreur. Si elle chantait bien le lyrique, elle devrait au contraire s'afficher. Lui préférait les danses plus pour les filles et ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Et puis, il y avait Draco Malfoy. Ils avaient dansé ensemble. Ça avait été formidable. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'arrogant, d'hautain amis quelques fois, on voyait autre chose comme s'il portait un masque. Cela l'intriguait et le fascinait.

Il revint sur terre quand ses amis l'appelèrent pour lui proposer d'aller se promener dans le parc comme il n'avait pas cours l'heure d'après. Il accepta ayant toujours en tête le visage d'un certain blond aux yeux gris.

* * *

Draco et Blaise suivaient Pansy qui les guidait à travers le parc. Ils allèrent près de la forêt où ils s'installèrent sur un des bancs disséminés un peu partout dans le domaine de l'école.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul avant de dévoiler ce qu'elle savait.

- Vous savez que je suis sortie avec un certain Jimmy Rycton pendant les vacances d'été ?, commença-t-elle, comme ses amis hochaient la tête, elle continua. Il venait d'un collège de la ville de Thurrock sur la côte. L'établissement s'appelait Trinity College.

- Qu'est-ce que Jimmy à avoir avec Potter ?, l'interrompit Draco.

- Ils étaient dans le même collège, répondit patiemment Pansy. Bref, un jour qu'on revenait d'une fête, il avait un peu trop bu et il m'a fait des confidences. Dans sa classe, il y eu un drame. Un type a fait une overdose d'héroïne.

Les deux autres retenaient leur souffle alors que la brune poursuivait.

-Il m'a avoué, qu'ils étaient tous des drogués dans sa classe. Lui même avait testé l'extasie. Pour essayer m'a-t-il dit. Il avait un copain. Il s'appelait Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas toucher à la drogue et tout le monde le charrier à cause de ça. Il n'y avait que le chef de la classe, un certain Tom Jedusor qui ne se moquait pas de lui. Ils sortirent ensemble au bout d'un moment. Harry tentait toujours de lui faire arrêter la drogue mais celui-ci continuait passant de l'extasie à la cocaïne puis à l'héroïne. Un jour, alors qu'ils se disputaient encore sur ce sujet, Tom a mis Potter au défis de prendre un exta. A l'époque, il était quelqu'un de fort, courageux qui se portait au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Il accepta donc. Ce jour-là, il faillit se faire renverser par une voiture si Granger ne l'avait pas pousser. Il hallucinait à cause de l'exta. Il se jura de ne pas recommencer mais il savait que s'il restait entouré de drogués, il risquait de récidiver. Mais il était amoureux. Alors il assista à la destruction de son petit ami sans pouvoir rien faire. Après ça, il se renferma sur lui même et il tenta mme de se suicidait plusieurs fois mais il échoua. Il fut conduit à l'hôpital par son parrain, Sirius Black…

- Le prof de Musique ?, s'exclama Draco.

- Ouais, lui même, fit Blaise. J'avais oublié de te le dire.

- Bon je peux continuer ?, s'énerva Pansy, le silence lui répondit. Bien. Il y resta un petit moment. Les médecins ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils pensaient que c'est parce qu'il était traumatisé par la mort de ses parents en début d'année. C'était un peu le cas mais le fait que son copain meurt juste après, il se sentait responsable. A partir de là, il développa une double personnalité et une passion pour la musique. Celle-ci était l'élément déclencheur qui permettait au deuxième Harry de « sortir ». Voilà. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Pendant un moment, personne ne parla. Puis Draco se leva et s'en dire un mot, il se dirigea vers sa classe, ses amis sur les talons. Ils avaient Maths en commun avec Mac Gonagall. Il entra et s'installa au fond de la salle, Blaise à ses côtés, Pansy à la table à sa droite.

De sa place, il pouvait regarder tout à loisir Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'il connaissait un peu près l'histoire de Potter, il avait envi de courir le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il était là pour lui. Etait-ce de la pitié ? Non. Il avait l'impression de sentir la douleur du brun dans son cœur. Peut-être de la compassion alors ? Qui sait ?

Il resta dans la lune toute l'heure, se faisant réprimander pour son inactivité. S'en suivit deux heures de biologie avec le Professeur Chourave et les Poufsouffle où il resta dans son mutisme ne répondant que par monosyllabe.

Puis vint l'heure de déjeuner. Ses amis l'engueulèrent parce qu'il ne les écoutait pas. Il ne leur répondit pas. Soudain, il sentit une main timide sur son épaule. Il allait crier sur la personne quand son regard croisa deux émeraudes.

- Draco ?

- Oui ?, répondit-il étonné que le brun vienne le voir.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Euh… tu sembles plus pâle… que d'habitude et… tu ne parles plus depuis ce matin.

_« Il avait remarqué ? Il m'espionna ?, pensa-t-il »_

- Oui ça va, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment avec un sourire charmeur. Mais ça ira encore mieux quand on pourra de nouveau danser ensemble.

Le pauvre Serpentard rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'en alla en bégayant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

- Eh Dray ?, appela Blaise.

- Oui ?

- Je crois que le conseil que tu m'as donné ce matin et valable pour toi aussi. Subtilité, tu connais ?

- Oh c'est bon, grogna le blond lui tournant le dos en une attitude puérile.

- Bref, tu as quoi cet après-midi ?, demanda Pansy

- Anglais et Théâtre. Et vous ?

- Français et Théâtre., répondit-elle.

- Ah, le théâtre, s'exclama Blaise de façon dramatique. Encore heureux que nous ne sommes pas avec les Poufsouffles. Tant de niaiserie me donne envie de vomir.

- Comment ça avec les blaireaux ?, s'informa le blond.

- En faite, notre classe est divisée en deux. Les premiers de l'alphabet avec les Pourfsouffles et l'autre moitié avec les Serpentards. Comme nous sommes à la fin de la liste…, dit la jeune femme.

- Ok.

Ils allèrent à leur prochain cour, chacun de leur côté. Draco croisa Harry en chemin et celui-ci rosit en le voyant faisant rire le blond. Il s'étonna lui-même. Après tout, un Malfoy ne rit pas.

L'heure d'Anglais se passa bien même si à chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry, Draco repensait au récit de son amie. Pouvais-t-on guérir d'une schizophrénie ? En tout cas, il essayerait.

Harry se fige tout à coup devant le sourire éblouissant que lui fit Draco. Devant le regard étrange du brun, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il souriait comme un perdu.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?, pensa-t-il apeuré. Un Malfoy ne rit pas, ne sourit pas, n'a pas peur. Un Malfoy est arrogant, supérieur, gentil… Hein !?… Mon Dieu, je deviens Poufsouffle !! »_

La sonnerie le sortit de sa réflexion. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et il attendit Harry devant al porte.

_« Un Malfoy, n'attend pas. Il est attendu, se dit-il. Je crois que je suis irrémédiablement perdu, ajouta-t-il quand Harry le remercia avec un sourire irrésistible »_

Ils se quittèrent devant la salle de théâtre allant chacun rejoindre leurs amis. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Ils s'assirent sur les sièges face à la scène et les lumières s'éteignirent. Des spots s'allumèrent dévoilant un homme châtain pas très grand enveloppé dans une cape pailletée or. Celui-ci, les salua et parla d'une voix forte.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart. Votre sublime et talentueux professeur de théâtre. Je préviens que ceux qui veulent un autographe me le demande à la fin de l'heure. Lumière, Dan.

Après son entrée plus que ridicule de la vie de la moitié de la classe, il présenta son assistant, Dan Sedding, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun aux yeux bleus. Si les filles voulaient des autographes, elles les demanderaient plutôt à lui. Il était vraiment beau.

- Eh Draco, souffla Blaise.

- Quoi ?

- Il est beau, hein ?

- Ouais tu l'as dit. Je suppose que tu l'as abordé ?

- Non pas encore mais ça ne serait tardé, répondit le brun avec un sourire diabolique.

Le professeur les appela et leur firent faire quelques ateliers comme le mime, l'articulation et autres. De l'avis de Draco, se fut deux heures d'ennui profond surtout que ce c de prof le fit monter sur scène pour improviser une femme amoureuse. Pourquoi une femme ? Parce que d'après ce pingouin, il fallait savoir jouer tous les rôles pour être un bon comédien. Mais lui, il s'en foutait. Il voulait être danseur pas acteur alors il resta planté sur scène à regarder le bouffon de haut.

Celui-ci finit par comprendre qu'il ne ferait rien et il envoya une autre personne à sa place. Ce fut Harry. Il lui demanda de jouer une personne triste qui venait de perdre un proche. Il commença un monologue où il racontait l'injustice de la vie. Plus les minutes passaient et plus il s'imprégnait de son rôle. Un peu trop malheureusement.

- Ils sont partis, il est partit. C'est de ma faute, murmura-t-il des larmes dévalant ses joues. C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas né.

Lockhart qui pensait que ce n'était que de la comédie l'encourageait. Harry commença à se balançait d'avant en arrière. Les autres élèves voyaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Draco décida de réagir quand il croisa le regard vide de Potter. Il se leva et sortit de cours en courant ne faisant pas attention aux cris de ses camarades et de l'assistant. Il courait dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine. Il fallait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un et il savait qui. Il s'arrêta devant la salle de classe et entra sans frapper.

- Mr Malfoy veuillez sortir, cria Aliba qui faisait cours aux troisièmes années de Serpentard.

- Madame, c'est Harry. Vite.

Elle sursauta en entendant le prénom de son protégé et elle suivit Draco qui était déjà repartit. Ils déboulèrent dans la salle de théâtre et Ana se précipita sur scène prenant Harry dans ses bras. Sous le regard médusé des autres, il s'accrocha à la professeur comme à une bouée de sauvetage répétant que c'était de sa faute en une litanie ininterrompu.

Aliba finit par l'emmenait à l'infirmerie non sans avoir jeté un regard assassin au comédien raté et un de remerciement à Draco.

Le cours continua mais la tension était palpable.

Malfoy finit par rejoindre sa chambre après manger, démoralisé parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Potter de la soirée. Il s'endormit épuisé.

* * *

Voilà la suite. Le chapitre suivant ne viendra sûrement pas tout de suite à partir du vendredi 27 2008, je n'ai plus Internet pendant une à trois semaines puis je ne l'ai pas non plus au mois d'août.

Voili voulou.

Zoubis


	5. Chap 5: Draco & Cie

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Couple:** Drarry (Draco x Harry)

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Note:** C'est la réponse au défi de Yume-chan05 que je remercie pour cette super idée qu'elle a eu.

**Défi:** C'est une fic yaoi, (NC-17 ou NC-13, au choix).

Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy, prodigieux danseur, entre dans une prestigieuse école de Danse. Là-bas, il va rencontrer par hasard (un après-midi où un soir, comme vous voulez), un garçon de même âge dansant (seul) une danse orientale (très sensuelle?). Le danseur n'est autre que Harry, un garçon très mignon, mais très réservé, pas très sociable et timide (à peu près l'opposer de Draco). Draco va tombé sous sont charme et va tenter de nouer des liens avec lui.

**Note (bis):** J'ai encore eu un problème avec mes maisons, il a fallu que je rechange. Encore désolé.

Serpentard: danse. (Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter)

Poufsouffle: peinture et sculpture.(Théodore Nott)

Serdaigle: théâtre. (Hermione Granger)

Griffondor: chant et musique. (Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley)

**Note (ter):** La traduction de la chanson et les paroles ne sont pas de moi. désolé l'anglais ne même pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Draco & Cie**

La nuit avait été dure pour Draco, peuplée de cauchemars plus effrayants les uns que les autres, mettant en scène son père ou bien Harry.

Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois persuadé que son père était venu le chercher à l'école pour l'enfermer à la prison d'Azkaban car être danseur pour un Malfoy, c'est un crime. Mais rien. Personne. Alors il se rendormait pour voir mourir Harry dans ses bras d'une overdose. Ce rêve-là l'avait beaucoup perturbé.

Il finit par se lever pour prendre une douche froide qui le reconnecterait à la réalité. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la Grande Salle.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la table des Serpentards, cherchant une tête familière. Mais rien. Harry n'était pas là. Il soupira et se dirigea vers les Griffondors où Blaise l'appelait en faisant de grands signes. Il s'assit en grommelant un "bonjour" qui fit froncer les sourcils à ses amis.

- Draco, ça va?, s'inquiéta Pansy.

- Mouais, marmonna-t-il. Mal dormi.

- Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu n'as pas pu voir Potter, le taquina son meilleur ami.

- La ferme, Blaise, grogna la jeune fille. Laisse-le.

- Ça va, ça va. J'ai rien dit.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien avant que l'heure ne les rappela à l'ordre.

Draco s'en alla en Maths alors que les deux autres allaient en Classe-je-m'ennuies ou Classe-je-dors, c'est à dire Histoire avec Binns.

Malfoy resta dans les nuages pendant les deux heures se faisant réprimander pour son inactivité et sa paresse. Il écopa même d'un devoir supplémentaire à faire pour le mardi suivant. Il sortit donc de cours de méchante humeur, foudroyant du regard tous ceux qui voulaient l'approcher d'un peu trop près.

C'était la pause. Elle était la bien venue pour Draco. Il s'apprêtait à aller dans la cours pour prendre l'air quand une conversation l'arrêta. Il tendit l'oreille, curieux comme il était. C'était deux fille de première année à Serpentard.

- Tu as vu la tête que faisait le Prince des Glaces, aujourd'hui?, demanda la première fille.

- Qui ça?

- Dra-co Mal-foy, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe comme si ça copine était une demeurée. C'est son nouveau surnom. Tu es vraiment pas à la page, hein?

- Il avait l'air ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle.

- Oui, exactement. Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de Potter. Il lui tourne la tête.

- Ils sont gays??

- Potter oui. Mais Draco, personne ne sait. Il parait qu'il voudrait Potter dans son lit, c'est Patil qui l'a dit à sa soeur qui l'a répété à Cho et puis à moi.

- Il est amoureux?

- On ne sait pas. Il est trop froid. C'est pour ça que c'est le Prince des Glaces. Mais c'est une information a prendre en compte.

Elles continuèrent de babiller un moment mais Draco n'écoutait plus.

"Alors comme ça, on commence à se poser des questions sur mon homosexualité?, pensa Malfoy légèrement inquiet. Il faut que je remédies à ça. Si Père l'apprend, je suis mal. Il faut que je trouve une fille et vite?... Mais je veux Harry!!"

La cloche sonna et il se dirigea vers le gymnase à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Il y avait un grand stade avec paniers de basket, buts et terrain d'athlétisme. Juste à côté, se trouvaient le gymnase avec les vestiaires et le bureau des professeurs. Les classes de première année de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle se changèrent rapidement et allèrent rejoindre Madame Bibine pour l'échauffement.

Alors qu'il mettait un cadenas sur son casier, Draco se fit apostrophé par une vieil connaissance.

- Théo??

- Ouais, j'ai tant changer que ça pour que tu hésites?

- Un peu depuis trois ans.

- Alors que t'es-t-il arrivé depuis tout ce temps?, questionna son ami, un sourire lubrique étirant ses lèvres, prouvant qu'il y avait un sous-entendu à ça demande.

Bien sûr, cela n'échappa pas à Draco qui rougit furieusement en se souvenant qu'il matait sans vergogne Harry régulièrement, surtout en danse faisant enrager Aliba.

- Mais c'est que tu rougis!!, s'exclama-t-il. Allez raconte tout à Tonton Théo.

- Théodore Nott, ferme-la tu veux? , soupira Malfoy.

- Rougissement de gêne, soupirs résignés, je paris que c'est un garçon, non?

Draco le regarda surpris. Il avait complètement oublié que le jeune homme avait l'œil pour tout. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était l'un des meilleurs sculpteurs et peintres des Poufsouffles de première année. Le Serpentard vit sur le visage de son ami un sourire victorieux. Faussement vexé, il passa à côté de lui le menton relevé avec un air Made in Aristocrate en puissance. Il se retourna pourtant et lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de sortir rejoindre sa classe.

Il fut vite rattrapé par Théo qui sautillait autour de lui en criant "c'est qui, c'est qui?". Bien sûr, le Serpentard ne répondait pas et son ami comprit qu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait en parler. Il se souvint alors du père du garçon et un frisson le parcourut. Oui, il devait pas en parler.

Madame Bibine fit l'appel et le cour put enfin commencer.

Draco courrait, jonglant avec la balle, évitant les défenseurs de l'équipe adverse avant de sauter pour enfoncer le ballon dans le panier en un magnifique mouvement.

- 72 à 35 pour les Serpentards. Serpentards vainqueurs, cria Madame Bibine.

Les gagnants serrèrent la main aux Poufsouffles dans un geste de récomfort.

- Le cour est terminé vous pouvez aller vous changer, annonça la professeur.

Ils ne se firent pas prier chacun rêvant d'une bonne douche bien chaude. Une fois propres, secs et habillés, Draco et Théo firent le chemin du retour ensemble. Ils parlèrent du passé puis le sujet énoncé dans les vestiaires revint sur le tapis.

- Draco, c'est qui?, demanda tout à coup le Poufsouffle.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas.

- Je te promets que je ne dirais rien. Tu sais, je connais ton père. Je sais que s'il l'apprenait, tu serais mort ou enfermé dans un couvent jusqu'à la fin de ta vie même si, ça ne se fait plus de nos jours.

La tentative d'humour du jeune homme lui arracha un sourire. Il le regarda plus franchement. Il avait bien grandi le petit Théo. Avant, il était toujours le plus petit, le plus menu. Aujourd'hui, il devait faire dans les un mètre soixante-quinze et sa carrure s'était bien développé. Il portait ses cheveux châtains court dont quelques mèches passaient devant un regard noisette empli de malice.

- Harry Potter, déclara-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- ..., répondit son ami, imitant parfaitement la carpe.

Ils finirent pas atteindre la Grande Salle n'échangeant toujours aucun mot. Ils s'assirent avec Blaise et Pansy à la table des Griffondors. Draco chercha tout de suite des yeux une tête brune ébouriffé avant de se souvenir qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il retourna à son assiette avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- T'inquiètes pas, dit tout à coup Théo. Il reviendra ton prince charmant.

Draco lui sourit comprenant que sa phrase avait deux sens et que le deuxième était qu'il acceptait son choix.

- Tu lui as dit pour Potter?, demanda Blaise du tact au tact.

Le Serpentard faillit s'étouffer avec ses spaghetti. Que son ami pouvait être discret! (Ironie quand tu nous tiens!!). Il le foudroya du regard alors que Pansy lui mettait un violent coup de coude dans les côte qui lui cloua le bec et la respiration.

- Merci, très chère, lui dit Draco avec un air des plus cruels sur la face.

- Mais c'était un immense plaisir, chéri, le taquina la jeune femme cachant derrière sa main un sourire sadique.

Ils riaient tous les quatre. ils finirent le repas dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Puis Blaise posa la question que tout le monde avait en tête.

- Vous faites quoi cet après-midi comme on a pas cours?

Chacun avait le mercredi après-midi de libre pour réviser, passer du temps avec ses amis, flâner ou dormir.

Blaise et Pansy avaient un entraînement avec des camarades de classe. Théo voulait voir le Professeur Trelawney, professeur de peinture et sculpture parce qu'il avait une idée en tête et il ne savait pas comment la réaliser. Et Draco... Draco voulait voir Harry.

Ils décidèrent pourtant d'un commun d'accord d'aller à la répétition des Griffondors. Théo, lui, les rejoindrait plus tard.

Il les quitta avec des grands signes avant de disparaître dans un couloir adjacent.

Blaise les guida à travers l'enchevêtrement des corridors et ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois à double battants. Le jeune homme les poussa et ils entrèrent. La salle était un grand amphithéâtre avec au centre, une scène en demi-cercle.

Draco parcourut des yeux les lieux. Il remarqua que déjà quelques Griffondors étaient présents ainsi que au premier rang... son cœur rata un battement... il y a avait Harry avec à ses côtés Granger.

Ils descendirent la volée de marches les menant à l'estrade et Draco se dirigea immédiatement vers l'autre Serpentard.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va mieux?, demanda-t-il.

Voyant le regard perdu du garçon et surpris des autres, il se morigéna intérieurement.

" Quel crétin je suis! Le Prince des Glaces doit agir en tant que tel! Mais je suis content qu'il est pu sortir de l'infimer..."

Une voix le coupa dans ses pensées.

- Eh la fouine! T'approches pas de lui!

Il se retourna calmement vers le malotru qui avait osé le déranger avec **son** Harry.

- Tu veux quoi Weasmoche?, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Que tu lâches Harry!

C'est à ce moment-là, que Draco se rendit compte qu'il tenait la main du jeune homme. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je fais avec la main de Potter?, susurra-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Espèce de pervers!, cria le rouquin.

- Silence!, hurla soudainement Blaise.

Tout le monde sursauta. Le Griffondor s'avança vers eux d'un pas déterminé, les poings crispés.

- Weasley, tu te la fermes et tu montes sur scène. Malfoy, tu fermes ta grande gueule et va t'assoir. Et je ne veux pas de protestation, ajouta-t-il en les voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Ils obéirent non s'en s'être lancés un dernier regard noir. Il pris place à la gauche de Harry, Hermione à la droite de ce dernier et Pansy de l'autre côté du blond.

Draco détailla un à un les membres du groupe. Il fut surpris de voir Ron s'assoir derrière la batterie et encore plus quand il reconnu une autre tignasse rousse à la basse.

- Pansy, chuchota-t-il. C'est qui la rousse?

- Tu ne sais pas!, s'exclama la jeune femme. Tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien toi, hein?

- Oh ça va, grogna-t-il. Alors?

- C'est la petite sœur de Weasley, Ginevra alias Ginny, répondit-elle. Elle a un an de moins que nous mais comme elle a sauté une classe, elle put être dans la même école que son frère.

Draco hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les musiciens. Blaise avait empoigné une guitare électrique et un garçon s'était placé derrière le synthé. Le Serpentard le reconnu comme étant Seamus Finnigan. Il était grand blond et assez musclé. Ses yeux caramels devaient en faire fondre plus d'une ou un et si Draco n'avait pas déjà Harry en chasse, il en aurait bien fait son goûter.

La voix de son meilleur ami le sortit de sa contemplation.

- Bien, on commence par "The women in you" de Ben Harper. Ca vous va?

- Ouais, répondit Seamus.

- Sans problème, fit Ginny.

- Ok, dit simplement Ron.

- Bien. A toi Ronald, annonça Blaise.

Le jeune homme donna le tempo puis Ginny le rejoint avant qu'il ne donne le signal.

- Un, deux, trois, quatre.

Les notes commencèrent à emplir l'air, entrant par les pores de la peau de chaque personne présente. Draco sentit les paroles lui transpercer le cœur. Elles le touchaient, caressaient son âme. il écouta la voix mélodieuse de son meilleur ami. Elle avait des connotations blues et jazz même s'il savait que le Griffondor était plus rock.

"Could this word I heard you said me this morning

(J'aurais pu jurer t'avoir entendu dire Amen ce matin)

Showing some kind of sign of your believe

(Montrant d'une certaine façon un signe de croyance)

Did it fall from your tongue without warning

(Est-ce que cela est sorti de ta bouche sans préavis)

Or just another trick to fall from your sleeve

(Ou est-ce juste un autre tour que tu as sorti de ta manche)

Did I hear you say that you believe in angels

(Est-ce que je t'ai entendu dire que tu crois aux anges)

I guess I bring the devil out in you

(Je crois que j'ai retiré le diable qui était en toi)

But we can both remove our halos

(Mais nous pouvons tous les deux enlever nos auréoles)

'Cause even an angel needs love too

(Car même un ange a aussi besoin d'amour)

The woman in you is the worry, the worry in me

The woman in you is the worry, the worry in me

(La femme en toi est le souci, le souci est en moi)

Some things never change

(Certaines choses ne changent jamais)

Some things never stay the same

(Certaines choses ne restent jamais les mêmes)

But you are so innocent

(Mais tu es tellement innocente)

I'll take all the blame

(Je vais ôter toutes les fautes)

How I hate to remember

(A quel point je déteste me souvenir)

For that means the day is past

(Par ce moyen le jour est passé)

Sometimes I wonder if I know her

(Des fois je me demande si je la connais)

Or if I really need to ask (x2)

(Ou si j'ai vraiment besoin de demander)

The woman in you is the worry, the worry in me

The woman in you is the worry, the worry in me

The woman in you is the worry, the worry in me

Woman, woman, woman, woman, woman, woman, woman

Half of men walks with no shadow

(Le mi-homme marche sans ombre)

Of life your other is distaste

(De la vie de l'autre son dégoût)

No apology is expected

(Aucune excuse n'est attendu)

Love comes sorry in is his face

Love comes sorry in is his face

(L'amour grave le pardon sur son visage)

The woman in you is the worry, the worry in me

The woman..."

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup et les regards de chaque membre du groupe se tournèrent vers Seamus.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai loupé la reprise.

- C'est pas grave, soupira Blaise. On avait presque fini mais oublies ce genre d'erreur la prochaine fois.

Draco était époustouflé par son ami. Il menait le groupe d'une main de fer. Il était un peu déçu que la chanson se soit coupée si brusquement mais il attendait la suivante avec impatience. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et il remarqua que celui-ci était complètement détendu, ses yeux assombris montraient que sa deuxième personnalité était apparu. Celui-ci dût se sentir observé parce qu'il se retourna evrs Draco, accrochant son regard. Ils se regardèrent un moment et Harry passa sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Le Serpentard frissonna en se détournant. Il lui faisait un tel effet.

- On reprend, annonça Blaise.

- Quelque chose qui bouge plus?, demanda Ginny.

- Ouais, "A place for my head" de Linkin Park.

Ils commencèrent le morceau et l'après-midi passa bien vite. Théo vint les rejoindre au bout du quatrième morceau et ils allèrent tous manger quand leur estomac réclama sa pitance.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard mais je suis à cours d'inspiration. Voilà plusieurs semaines que le syndrome de la page blanche me colle à la peau.

j'espère qu'en même que vous avez aimé même s'il se passe pas grand chose et que le chapitre est un peu court

Zoubis à tous et toutes


	6. Chap 6: Amour Unique contre

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Couple:** Drarry (Draco x Harry)

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Note:** C'est la réponse au défi de Yume-chan05 que je remercie pour cette super idée qu'elle a eu.

**Défi:** C'est une fic yaoi, (NC-17 ou NC-13, au choix).

Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy, prodigieux danseur, entre dans une prestigieuse école de Danse. Là-bas, il va rencontrer par hasard (un après-midi où un soir, comme vous voulez), un garçon de même âge dansant (seul) une danse orientale (très sensuelle?). Le danseur n'est autre que Harry, un garçon très mignon, mais très réservé, pas très sociable et timide (à peu près l'opposer de Draco). Draco va tombé sous sont charme et va tenter de nouer des liens avec lui.

**Note bis:** Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews et en particulier Cricket32 à qui je dédie ce chapitre, sans qui il n'existerait pas.

**Note ter:** Merci Lalouve pour les vidéos de danse orientale. Je pense que ça va me servir.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Amour Unique contre Conquêtes Multiples**

Le repas était englouti depuis un moment et les élèves avaient rejoint leur salle commune.

Dans la maison des serpentards, un jeune homme blond était vautré, c'est bien le mot, sur un sofa attendant l'arrivée de son fantasme personnifié. Celui-ci se faisait désirer et Draco n'étant pas patient décida d'aller faire un tour malgré les sanctions qu'il pourrait encourir.

Il visita plusieurs salles de classe, traversa d'innombrables corridors, évita de nombreuses fois le concierge, Rusard et sa chatte, l'abominable Miss Teigne mais aucune trace de Harry.

Il allait abandonner quand il entendit au détour d'un couloir un son incongru. Surpris, étonné, Draco jeta un rapide quoi d'œil par simple curiosité. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait batifoler dans les couloirs alors que Rusard et son parrain étaient là aussi.

Il pencha légèrement la tête et laissa juste son œil droit dépassé de l'angle du mur. Il ne s'était pas passé une seconde qu'il se colla rapidement contre les pierres froides alors que des gémissements lui parvenaient.

- Mmh, Siri... arrête! Rusard... nous... voir.

Du côté de Draco, son cerveau carburait à 130 km/h. Il avait une idée de la personne qui était "occupée" avec Sirius Black, professeur de musique et chant.

- Arrête... Je dois... finir... ronde... Pas ici! Oh oui...

La phrase, ou ce qui ressemblait à une phrase, confirma ses soupçons.

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, chéri, susurra Sirius.

"Nonnnn, pas mon parrain. Enfin, si! Mais pas soumis!!!, hurlait intérieurement Draco."

Tout un tas de questions vinrent envahir son esprit. Blaise ne lui avait pas dis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture? Est-ce que le redouté Severus Snape était toujours le dominé? N'avaient-ils pas une chambre, bordel?... Cela aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps si le CPE n'y avait pas mis fin.

- Sirius, stoppe!, dit-il fermement en le repoussant.

- Mais Sev'..., commença-t-il à protester.

- Il n'y a pas de mais! Je **dois** finir ma ronde et toi, tu **dois** aller voir si on peut fermer la salle qu'utilise Potter.

"Harry???" Le nom attira ses pensées et il tendit l'oreille à la conversation.

- Arrête de l'appeler Potter. Il a été baptisé tu sais!, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu vas pas te mettre à râler qu'en même?, demanda d'une voix polaire Severus. Si tu veux pas aller fermer cette salle, vous, toi, Aliba et le vieux fou, n'aviez cas pas lui permettre de s'entraîner le soir. Il est accro à la danse ou...

Soudain, Sirius plaqua son homologue durement contre la pierre froide.

- Ferme-là!, s'écria l'enseignant. C'est vital pour lui, ok?

Il le relâcha et passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de murmurer:

- Tu peux pas comprendre.

Severus sera les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il retint de justesse une réplique acéré qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue quand il vit les yeux voilaient par la tristesse de son amant.

- Si tu m'expliquais peut-être que je comprendrai, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce en posant une main pâle sur son avant bras musclé.

Draco qui jouait encore les voyeurs ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer. Ils se ressemblaient tellement et en même temps, ils étaient si différents. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs, attachés pour le professeur et lâches pour le CPE. Sirius avait des yeux d'un bleus glacials mais qui étaient continuellement allumés d'une lueur malicieuse contrairement à Severus où c'est deux orbes noirs auraient pu être comparé à deux puits de ténèbres. D'une musculature à peu près équivalente, Black était pourtant plus grand que l'autre.

Cependant, leurs caractères étaient diamétralement différents. Étant d'une nature joyeuse, le professeur Black était aimé de tous (surtout des filles). Monsieur Snape, avec un grand S comme Sadique, était à l'opposé, la bête noire de tout étudiant. Terrorisant les pauvres élèves à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, il était un sujet de moqueries et de blagues des plus ridicules. Draco avait compris que quand il était arrivé, si son parrain avait eu les cheveux gras, c'était à cause d'un petit plaisantin de Poufsouffle qui avait "accidentellement" renversaient sa peinture à l'huile sur... bizarrement... ses cheveux. il s'en était sorti avec d'innombrables heures de retenues à récurer les toilettes avec Rusard.

Draco attendait impatiemment de savoir si oui ou non Black allait répondre. Lui aussi voulait savoir!

- Très bien, finit-il par souffler.

Le serpentard se retint d'exécuter la danse de la victoire ce qui aurait de un, révéler sa position, de deux, il avait une réputation à tenir et de trois, il était un **Malfoy**!!!

Sirius s'appuya contre le mur, la tête baissée trouvant l'architecture du sol très intéressante. Severus attendait les bras croisés que son homologue commence.

- Quand il était au collège, Harry a rencontré un jeune homme du nom: Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il avait mauvaise réputation mais Harry ne s'arrête jamais aux apparences. Malgré les avertissements, il a fait connaissance avec lui. Ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Il soupira.

- Mais..., l'encouragea Snape. Parce qu'il y a un mais, je suppose.

- Oui. C'était un drogué. Pire que tout, c'était le chef des toxicomanes du collège. Mais Harry s'en foutait. Il l'aimait peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Harry n'avait jamais eu de petits ou petites amies avant. C'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il était tellement heureux, dit-il d'un air rêveur. Cependant, il est tombé sur le mauvais. La drogue le consumait à petit feu et Harry devait supporter sa descente aux enfers.

- Harry s'est déjà...?,

- Drogué? Oui, il m'a avoué qu'il avait pris un ecstasy parce qu'on l'avait provoqué et qu'en Tom est passé de l'ecstasy à l'héroïne.

-Oh..., fut la seule chose que pu dire Severus.

- Harry ne m'avait rien dit et je n'avais jamais soupçonné cette relation. Il n'y a eu aucun signe avant coureur. Du jour au lendemain, il s'est juste renfermé d'un coup sur lui même comme une huitre. J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu un décès dans son collège et c'est là que j'ai fait le lien. Depuis, il est timide et ne s'ouvre pas aux autres. Il n'est jamais ressorti avec personne après ça.

Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil. Elle fut vite essuyée par Severus qui le pris dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante.

- Comme il ne voulait pas en parler, continua Sirius. Il a vu plusieurs psy et médecins. Ils lui ont fait passer plusieurs tests avant de remarquer qu'il réagissait à la musique. Ils en ont conclu qu'il avait un dédoublement de personnalité qui s'enclenchait à l'écoute de musique. Mais moi... moi, je crois pas qu'il y a deux Harry. Il n'y en a qu'un seul mais c'est juste qu'il retrouve sa confiance perdue quand il danse.

D'autres larmes perlèrent sur ses joues et les minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Et Draco, comment il est?

Le dit-Draco se tendit immédiatement alors qu'un pincement au cœur persistait toujours après la tirade émouvante de l'enseignant.

- Draco? Et ben, commença le CPE, une grimace déformant ses traits. C'est un Malfoy. Et comme tout Malfoy, il se doit de sauter sur tout ce qui a un postérieur appétissant fille comme garçon.

La réplique eut le mérite d'arracher un rire à Sirius alors que le serpentard maudissait son parrain en silence.

- A ce point-là?

- Oui. Tu peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où sa mère m'a appelé pour me dire que Draco avait **encore** changé de petite amie et qu'il finirait bien par en mettre une enceinte alors là ce serait un scandale qui ternirait le nom des Malfoy. Encore heureux qu'ils ne savent pas qu'il est bisexuel. Je crois que Narcissa nous ferait une syncope et Lucius, un infarctus.

La voix de Severus diminuait d'intensité alors qu'ils s'éloignaient sûrement pour rejoindre Harry. Draco, lui, retourna à son dortoir. La tête vide de toutes pensées qui ne concernaient pas son petit serpentard favori... ah non... il y avait une autre pensée, celle du meurtre de son cher, très cher parrain.

Il entra en silence dans sa chambre, se changea et se coucha ruminant les informations qu'il avait apprises aujourd'hui.

- Je le ferais m'aimer, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Ouf, un autre chapitre de bouclé. Celui-là, j'en suis plutôt contente même s'il est un peu court.

Zoubis


	7. Chap 7: Discussion et Décision

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Couple:** Drarry (Draco x Harry)

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Note:** C'est la réponse au défi de Yume-chan05 que je remercie pour cette super idée qu'elle a eu.

**Défi:** C'est une fic yaoi, (NC-17 ou NC-13, au choix).

Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy, prodigieux danseur, entre dans une prestigieuse école de Danse. Là-bas, il va rencontrer par hasard (un après-midi où un soir, comme vous voulez), un garçon de même âge dansant (seul) une danse orientale (très sensuelle?). Le danseur n'est autre que Harry, un garçon très mignon, mais très réservé, pas très sociable et timide (à peu près l'opposer de Draco). Draco va tombé sous sont charme et va tenter de nouer des liens avec lui.

_**Paroles en français.**_

**Note bis:** Chapitre relu et corrigé. Si vous voyez encore des fautes signalez-les moi s'il vous plait.

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 7: Discussion et Décision**

Un nouveau jour se levait sur la plus prestigieuse école de danse d'Angleterre. Des murmures de discutions, des éclats de rire et des cris résonnaient dans Poudlard. Tous étaient frais et dispos pour cette nouvelle journée.

Tous???... Non, dans une chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard, dans un lit double à baldaquin, sous des draps de soie vert, un élève dormait encore du sommeil du juste.

Un rayon de soleil vint le taquiner et il grogna... majestueusement? puis se leva avec toute la grâce d'un... pachyderme.

A moité assis, à moitié debout, l'élève fixait son réveil... fixement. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient.

Soudain, un cri de pure horreur ébranla le château.

Draco Malfoy, puisque c'était bien lui venait de se rendre compte qu'il était dix heures largement passé et que donc, il avait séché deux heures d'histoire avec le professeur Binns mais qu'en plus, il était en retard pour ses cours de français avec Lupin. déjà que c'était une option, si son père apprenait qu'il n'allait pas en cours, il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il lui ferait.

Il soupira. Il n'aurait pas était en retard s'il avait dormi correctement ce mois-ci. Il avait passé ses nuits à échafauder tout un tas de plans pour séduire le beau, le sexy et malheureusement timide Harry Potter.

Alors, en ce début de mois d'octobre, il avait pris une décision. Elle se résumait en un mot: **confiance.** S'il arrivait à l'apprivoiser tout irait pour le mieux par la suite. Harry était juste comme un..., une... euh... un suricate. Il était timide et fuyait quand on l'approchait. Alors, foi de Malfoy, il allait le mettre en confiance et le poussait à faire un pacte avec le diable, c'est à dire: **LUI.**

Il retint de justesse le rire démoniaque qui stagnait au fond de sa gorge et se prépara en quinze minutes chrono. Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la vie scolaire pour demander un mot de rentrée en cours.

Il pensa furtivement qu'il allait peut-être déranger son parrain en pleine séance de papouilles avec le professeur Black.

_"Ah j'y crois toujours pas. Sev avec... avec Black!!!, s'écria-t-il mentalement. N'empêche, il a vraiment bon goût, le parrain."_

Arrivé devant le bureau du CPE où s'étalait en lettres d'or sur la porte, le nom le plus redouté de Poudlard: **Mr Snape Severus**, il se stoppa et allait frapper quand un son incongru le pétrifia. Il tendit l'oreille et put saisir quelques paroles.

- ... Black, siffla le CPE. Je... déjà dis... pas venir ici.

L'autre ne répondit pas trop occupé à picorer le cou de son amant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco affichait un sourire malicieux presque cruel. Il prit une inspiration et frappa assez fort.

- Parrain, c'est moi Draco, annonça-t-il. Je peux entrer?

Des bruits de vêtements froissés et de murmures étirèrent encore plus les lèvres de Malfoy.

Soudain, la voix froide et mesurée de son parrain lui donna la permission d'entrer dans l'antre de la terreur de Poudlard. Il obéit et simula même la surprise en voyant Sirius légèrement décoiffé et les lèvres rougies.

- Désolé, Professeur, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Je ne vous avais pas entendu, dit-il avec un air plein de sous-entendu.

Contre toute attente, Black éclata de rire sous le regard surpris de Draco et irrité de Severus.

- Y a pas à dire Sev. J'adore ce gosse, déclara-t-il en riant.

- Black, tu peux sortir, répliqua Snape.

- Oh, c'est bon. Je crois que le gamin nous a grillés. Et je pense que c'était déjà lui le petit fouineur dans les couloirs hier soir, non?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

- Moi??? Mais pas du tout, Professeur, répondit Draco avec un air parfaitement innocent. Je dormais comme le gosse que je suis.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans les airs. Sirius essuya des larmes au coin de ses yeux tellement il riait de l'effronterie de son élève.

- Bon, je vous laisse en famille, dit-il avant de sortir. On se voit plus tard Sev.

Le dit-Sev grogna une réponse avant de se tourner vers son filleul qui avait un sourire amusé scotché sur ses lèvres.

- Arrêtes de sourire comme ça, ordonna le CPE.

- Mais je souris normalement très cher parrain.

- Mouais, grogna-t-il. Bon pourquoi es-tu ici? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours?

Severus regarda Draco qui ne répondait rien.

- Oh non Draco... Pas encore, râla-t-il.

- Mais Parrain, j'ai pas fais exprès, se défendit-il avec un regard de chien battu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais tous les soirs pour ne pas te réveiller le matin?... Réflexion faite, je ne veux pas savoir.

- Tu te fais des films. Je réfléchis le soir.

- Mmmh... à ta prochaine conquête.

- A la conquête du siècle, répliqua Draco, une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux couleur d'orage.

- Ouais. Je te fais un mot de rentrée mais ce sera le dernier. Après, tu sera en retenue avec Rusard, est-ce clair?

- Comme la Christalline.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, désespéré par son filleul qui ne pensait qu'au sexe. ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cette fois-ci, c'était sérieux. Draco s'en rendait compte lui-même petit à petit.

Il le laissa partir en cours et se replongea dans les dossiers des cas difficiles de l'école.

**xXxXxXx**

Rémus Lupin, professeur de français faisait cours à une vingtaine d'élèves. Mais aujourd'hui, comme tous les lundi matins depuis un mois, Draco Lucius Malfoy était absent. Il se demandait bien qu'est-ce que cet étudiant avait pour arriver continuellement en retard? D'après les autres professeurs, c'était tous les matins.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des coups frappés sur la porte de la classe.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et dans l'embrasure se tenait Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy nous fais l'honneur de sa présence.

_**- Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Mais je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin.**_

_**- Comme tous les matins depuis un mois**_, répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement. _**A votre place.**_

Le cours passa lentement pour Draco que le professeur Lupin interrogeait souvent. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire bonjour à Harry qui était juste derrière lui. Il était donc de très méchante humeur qu'en le professeur lui demanda de rester à la fin de l'heure. Il s'avança vers le bureau et attendit que Rémus le remarque. Celui-ci releva la tête et planta ses yeux ambrés dans ceux gris de Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy, asseyez-vous commença-t-il en désignant une chaise qu'il avait placé devant son bureau. Une fois que son élève fut installé, il continua: Les autres professeurs et moi-même s'inquiétons pour vous. Vos notes sont en baisse et vous arrivez continuellement en retard le matin. De plus, les cernes sous vos yeux et vos bâillements indiquent que vous ne dormez pas suffisamment. Que se passe-t-il? Dites-moi.

- Rien, Monsieur, je vous...

- La vérité, Monsieur Malfoy. Je veux la vérité, le coupa-t-il.

Draco soupira. Il ne pourra pas échapper aux explications.

- C'est simple, Professeur. Je pense.

- Vous pensez?, répliqua-t-il surpris.

- Oui. Je réfléchis matin, midi et soir. A tel point que ça m'empêche de dormir le soir.

Soudain, Lupin se mit à rire. Voyant le regard perplexe et un peu furieux de son étudiant, il se calma.

- Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue?, demanda-t-il taquin.

- Je... comment?

- J'ai été jeune avant vous, Monsieur Malfoy. Pourtant, c'est étrange, poursuivit-il. Vous n'êtes pas un élève timide. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous arrête? Allez lui parlez.

- En faite, c'est un peu compliqué.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ma réputation, mais je en suis pas tendre avec mes conquêtes. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse, commença-t-il.

_"Mmmh, ça, je le savais déjà. Aliba m'en avait touché deux mots comme il en avait après Harry, pensa Rémus... Non... ce n'est qu'en même pas..."_

- Arrivé ici, une personne m'a, passez-moi l'expression, tapé dans l'œil. J'ai cherché à l'approcher mais il est comme...

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre. **"IL"**?, demanda Rémus.

- Oui, c'est un garçon. Pourquoi, ça vous choque?, questionna Draco, légèrement tendu.

- Pas vraiment. Vous savez, si je ne vous acceptais pas, ça reviendrait à ne pas m'accepter, répondit-il en souriant. _"C'est juste que ça confirme mon idée, ajouta-t-il mentalement"_. Poursuivez, je vous en prie.

Draco, toujours surpris par la révélation de son professeur de français, mit un petit temps avant de répondre. Il se recomposa un masque impassible et continua.

- Bref, il est comme une bête sauvage. Vous l'approchez de deux pas mais au moindre mouvement brusque, il recule de dix. C'est frustrant. On pense l'avoir apprivoisé mais à chaque fois, il nous échappe.

Rémus commençait à voir rouge. Ce gamin considérait-il Harry comme un simple gibier à mettre à son tableau de chasse? Pourtant, la suite du récit du jeune homme le contredit.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire; J'ai appris récemment qu'il avait eu un passé difficile et que ça avait encore des répercutions dans le présent. J'aimerai tellement l'aider. C'est la première fois que j'ai envi de protéger une personne, de prendre soin d'elle.

Draco se rendit compte horrifié qu'il venait de déballer sa vie sentimentale à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il leva les yeux vers Lupin et remarqua que celui-ci ne rigolait absolument pas du fait qu'un de ces élèves vienne lui raconter ses problèmes de cœur.

Un silence inconfortable, pour Draco, s'installa. Rémus finit par le briser d'une voix douce.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné le nom de la personne, Monsieur Malfoy, mais je pense que je suis en mesure de le deviner. D'après le professeur Aliba, vous en auriez après Harry Potter. J'ai remarqué que dans ma classe vous vous reteniez de vous retourner vers Monsieur Potter. Donc je pense que celui qui vous hante est Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas?

Pour seule réponse, Draco hocha la tête.

- La seule chose que je ne sais pas, poursuivit Lupin, c'est comment vous connaissez son passé. Étant un des membre du corps enseignant et un ami d'enfance des parents de Harry, je connais les épreuves par lesquelles il est passé mais vous, comment?

_"Oh non! Encore un protecteur de Harry, pensa Draco horrifié. mais ils sont combien???"_

- Euh, j'ai une amie dont le petit ami était au collège avec Harry. Un soir où il avait un peu trop bu, il lui a tout raconté et comme elle savait que je m'intéressais à Harry, elle m'a tout dit. Ensuite, il y a un mois, j'étais à sa recherche parce qu'il n'était pas rentré alors que le couvre-feu était passé. Dans les couloirs, j'ai rencontré le CPE et le professeur Black en train de se tri... de faire leur ronde.

Rémus eut un sourire amusé devant le lapsus de son élève.

- Monsieur Snape avait un peu dénigré Harry et le professeur Black a réagit au quart de tour et lui a remit les points sur les "i". Depuis ce soir-là, j'arrête pas de penser à lui. Il m'obsède. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment pu l'approcher. Le professeur Aliba, Granger et les Weasley sont pire que des chiens de garde.

- Jeune homme, on n'insulte pas un professeur.

- Pardon.

- Mais, comme vous connaissez son passé, vous devriez comprendre leurs réactions. Ils ne veulent pas **encore** le récupérer plus mort que vif. Miss Granger et les Weasley ne sont pas au courant du passé de Harry. Il ne voulait pas leur dire. Je pense différemment du professeur Aliba qui couve un peu trop Harry. Je pense qu'il faut qu'il avance dans sa vie sociale. J'essayerai de vous rapprocher un peu de Harry par un travail en commun ou autre...

Soudain, le regard et la voix de Rémus se firent plus durs.

- ... mais si vous lui faites le moindre mal. Je peux vous jurer, Monsieur Malfoy, que votre scolarité ici sera un enfer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Oui, répondit Draco s'en hésiter.

- Bien, dit Rémus, un sourire jovial étirant ses traits. Je pense que vous devriez aller manger. On parle depuis une demi-heure; Je pense que vos amis doivent s'inquiéter.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent. Sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle, Draco pensa que Rémus Lupin était bien lunatique. Sérieux puis froid et enfin joyeux la seconde suivante.

_"Quelle école de fous!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plus.

Je vous demande de m'excuser pour le retard mais bon j'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Maintenant, Draco a un allié de son côté. Peut-être que Harry lui sera accessible désormais.


	8. Chap 8: Initiative

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Couple:** Drarry (Draco x Harry)

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Note:** C'est la réponse au défi de Yume-chan05 que je remercie pour cette super idée qu'elle a eu.

**Défi:** C'est une fic yaoi, (NC-17 ou NC-13, au choix).

Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy, prodigieux danseur, entre dans une prestigieuse école de Danse. Là-bas, il va rencontrer par hasard (un après-midi où un soir, comme vous voulez), un garçon de même âge dansant (seul) une danse orientale (très sensuelle?). Le danseur n'est autre que Harry, un garçon très mignon, mais très réservé, pas très sociable et timide (à peu près l'opposer de Draco). Draco va tombé sous sont charme et va tenter de nouer des liens avec lui.

_**Paroles en français.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 8: Plan: Partie I: Initiative  
**

En ce jeudi matin pluvieux, Draco se dirigeait vers son cours de français. Depuis lundi, il attendait **cette** journée avec impatience. Aujourd'hui était **Le** jour où Remus Lupin lui donnait sa chance de séduire l'insaisissable Harry Potter.

C'est donc le cœur léger que Malfoy marchait... courait? vers sons salut. Il arriva avec dix minutes d'avance devant la salle de classe. En effet, ce cher professeur Binns qu'il avait habituellement à cette heure-ci avait attrapé un vilain rhume. C'est vrai qu'à son âge, on était plus fragile. Il avait donc eu une heure supplémentaire pour arriver à l'heure en français. De toute manière, il avait tout prévu pour le jour J. Il avait collé des pense-bêtes partout dans sa chambre avec écrits: "Je ne suis pas un crétin, je mets mon réveil" ou encore "Si je veux Potter alors je pense à mon réveil". Il avait même mis l'alarme de son portable pour être sûr de se réveiller. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Il était donc là à attendre depuis moins d'une minutes quand entra en scène Remus Lupin. En voyant son élève, celui-ci sembla surpris mais un fin sourire malicieux finit par étirer ses lèvres.

_"Aime-t-il Harry à ce point pour être déjà là?, s'étonna-t-il. Se rend-t-il compte qu'avec ce sourire béat et cet air dans la lune, il a tout d'un amoureux transi? A mon avis, si je lui dis, son égo malfoyien risque d'en prendre un coup"_

- Alors, M. Malfoy, nous n'aurons donc pas de retard ce matin, on dirait, remarqua Lupin.

- Exact Professeur. J'y ai veillé.

Tout en parlant, Remus ouvrit sa salle de cours et fit entrer son unique élève. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à la sonnerie. Les autres élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent. Draco put voir du coin de l'œil, Harry et la belette prendre place derrière lui alors que Blaise se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de lui. Il lui lança un regard surpris et un brin moqueur de le trouver déjà là. Draco allait lui répondre quand leur professeur pris la parole.

-_** Bonjour à tous**_.

-_** Bonjour Monsieur**_, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, je ne vais pas m'exprimer en français pour la simple raison que j'ai un exposé à vous donner et que si je le présente en français certains d'entre vous risque de ne rien comprendre, dit-il en fixant plusieurs élèves que se ratatinèrent sur leur chaise. Bien, le sujet portera sur "L'Art au vingtième siècle". Vous serez divisés en groupe de deux...

Des murmures s'élevèrent des rangs pour savoir qui voulait se mettre avec qui.

- ... que je choisirai, poursuivit Lupin coupant court aux bavardages. L'exposé pourra être rendu sur le support que vous voulez: film, diapo, panneaux... tous ce que vous voulez du moment qu'il soit intégralement rédigé en français.

Ces mots entraînèrent un ras-de-marée de protestations.

- Entièrement en français, s'écria quelqu'un. Mais c'est de la folie.

- On n'a pas que cette matière, s'exclama un autre.

- Jeunes gens, appela Remus haussant le ton. Je sais que ce n'est pas un travail simple. C'est pour ça que je vous laisse jusqu'à fin janvier pour me rendre vos projets? cela vous laisse environ quatre mois, je pense que c'est largement suffisant... Donc, comme vous avez pu le constater, le sujet est très vaste. Il englobe aussi bien la musique, que la peinture ou toutes les autres formes artistiques. Vous allez donc devoir choisir un thème précis pour votre exposé. C'est clair?

Personne ne pipa mot.

- Bien, passons à la répartition. Vous êtes seize, il y aura donc huit groupes.

Il prit une feuille sur son bureau et énuméra les paires, une par une.

- Groupe 1: Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson.

La Serdaigle se leva et vint se placer à côté de la brune sans la regarder ni lui parler. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir faire preuve d'un minimum de courtoisie et de politesse si elle voulait finir l'exposé à temps et correctement. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop en faire non plus, après tout, elle ne voulait pas être son amie, non?

- Groupe 2: Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley.

Les deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers une table libre. Travailler ensemble ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça, ils jouaient bien dans le même groupe.

- Groupe 3: Théodore Nott et Neuville Londubat...

Les groupes se succédèrent et les élèves changèrent de place jusqu'à ce que le professeur appelle le dernier groupe.

- Groupe 8: Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Le blond se retint de faire la danse de la victoire sur sa table parce qu'il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne se rendait pas ridicule. Il vint prendre place aux côtés du timide Serpentard qui gardait la tête baissée perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il finit pourtant par fixer son voisin quand celui-ci l'appela d'une voix douce.

- Je suis ravi de faire équipe avec toi, murmura-t-il avec un sourire non pas séducteur mais honnête et rayonnant.

Ce simple sourire réchauffa le cœur de l'orphelin. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire heureux.

- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il.

Le professeur attira leur attention.

- Bien, maintenant que les pairs sont faites, je vous laisse réfléchir jusqu'à la fin de l'heure sur votre sujet. Je passerai dans les rangs pour vous aider et vous aiguiller.

**xXx**

_Groupe 1:_

Les deux filles se tenaient le plus loin l'une de l'autre et se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Ça allait être dur!

**xXx**

_Groupe 2:_

Blaise avait sorti une feuille pour noter toutes leurs idées.

- Bon Ronald...

- Ron, rectifia machinalement l'intéressé.

- Quoi?

- Appelle-moi Ron, je préfère.

- Mmh... si tu veux. Bref **Ron**, tu veux faire quoi?

- Je pense que la musique sera un bon point de départ parce que je sais pas pour toi, mais la peinture, c'est pas mon truc.

- Ta raison, approuva Blaise avec un sourire qui fit rater un battement au cœur du rouquin.

_"C'était quoi ça? pensa-t-il. Il est beau quand il sourit tout de même... J'ai vraiment pensé ça???"_

Inconscient des états d'âme de son coéquipier, le brun continuait de parler mais il finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne l'écoutait pas quand celui-ci passa une main dans un geste banal qui en cet instant pour Blaise, respirait la sensualité. Il resta la bouche ouverte se morigénant intérieurement de ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point Ron pouvait être sexy quand il voulait.

Il le détailla attentivement. Il était grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Ses cheveux mi-long lui atteignaient les épaules. Il le vit sortir un élastique de sa poche et réunir sa chevelure en catogan donc quelques mèches s'échappées. Il remarqua ses muscles bien dessinés sous son T-shirt noir moulant. Un coup de chaud le saisit quand il le vit jouer avec son piercing à la langue. Il en avait un aussi à l'arcade gauche et un simple strass à l'oreille droite.

_"C'est vrai qu'il est beau!, pensa Blaise. Faudra que je pense à faire sa fiche ce soir."_

Il revint sur terre quand il remarqua que le rouquin le fixait. Il se racla la gorge.

- Donc, je proposais les figures emblématique du Rock à travers le vingtième siècle.

- C'est un sujet qui nous passionne tous les deux, réfléchit Ron. C'est vendu.

Ils notèrent leur thème en haut de la feuille et rédigèrent rapidement quelques ébauches de plans intéressants.

**xXx**

_Groupe 3:_

Les deux Poufsouffles, d'un commun d'accord, décidèrent de prendre "la Bande-Dessiné". Ils commencèrent immédiatement à échanger leur impression sur telle ou telle BD.

**xXx**

_Groupe 8:_

Draco se perdait dans la contemplation d'un Harry rougissant depuis quelques minutes quand il intercepta le regard noir de son professeur. Il se reconcentra donc sur leur exposé.

- Bon Harry, je pense que étant tous les deux des Serpentards, je propose qu'on prenne la danse comme thème de base. D'accord?

Le brun acquiesça timidement en évitant son regard.

- Tu as des idées?

Le silence lui répondit. La timidité de son coéquipier n'était normalement pas pour lui déplaire, elle lui donnait un certain charme mais là maintenant, tout de suite, elle était gênante. S'il continuait comme ça, ils avanceraient jamais!

- Harry?

Aucune réponse.

- Harry. Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

L'intéressé releva la tête et quand il croisa son regard, il détourna les yeux en rougissant de plus belle.

_"On est mal barré, pensa le blond."_

- Harry. Regarde-moi, répéta-t-il. Je vais pas te manger.

_"Même si j'en meurs d'envie"._

Potter finit par le fixer non sans mal triturant ses mains nerveusement.

- Bien, on avance. Je répète ma question: Tu as des idées?

_"... de jeux érotiques."_

Son coéquipier fit un signe de tête négatif.

- Tu es sûr?

_"... de ne pas vouloir me rejoindre ce soir dans ma chambre pour subir les derniers outrages... Hop pop pop Draco, tu t'égares là... Mes mains aussi ont envi de s'égarer sur son corps délicieusement tentant... Stop, c'est pas le moment!"_

Malfoy respira un bon coup et mis la première partie de son plan en action: **Initiative**.

- Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes de te retrancher derrière ta timidité. C'est charmant de te voir rougir, déclara-t-il déclenchant une montée de sang sur les joues de son partenaire. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est gênante. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses par de tes impressions, de tes idées. C'est un travail d'équipe. Donc, prends des initiatives! Ose donner ton opinion! Compris?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

- Tu sais, tu as une voix alors sers-toi en.

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Oui quoi? Et parle plus fort, affirme-toi.

- Oui, j'ai des idées, dit-il un peu plus haut.

_"C'est pas encore ça mais on avance alors haut les cœur!, pensa-t-il piteusement"._

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je... pensais que la... danse contemporaine serait... un bon thème, bégaya-t-il rapidement.

- Oui, c'est parfait. On prend ça.

Draco griffonna rapidement leur sujet. Il fixa de nouveau Harry et avec un sourire éblouissant, il le félicita.

- Alors, tu vois quand tu veux.

- Oui.

Ce n'était pas un petit "oui". Il était ferme et un brin joyeux. La première phase de son plan commençait bien. Il manquait plus qu'à voir l'application quotidienne.

**xXxXxXx**

Le cours de français se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur... enfin, pas pour tous. A peine sorties, Hermione et Pansy s'étaient exprimer toute leur inimité. Le ton montait dangereusement et elles risquaient dans venir aux mains.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco aperçut le professeur Lupin qui allait intervenir. Avec plusieurs mimiques, il lui déconseilla de le faire en lui montrant Harry qui serrait les poings à en blanchir ses phalanges. Malfoy se positionna derrière lui et lui murmura si bas que seul l'autre Serpentard l'entendit.

- N'oublie pas: **Initiative**.

_"Initiative... Initiative, Initiative... Initiative, se répéta mentalement Harry pour se donner du courage. Si seulement il y avait de la musique!... Non, Draco croit en toi. Allez courage!"_

- Arrêtez, murmura-t-il.

_"Plus fort"_

- Stop.

_"Encore plus fort"_

- STOP, cria-t-il.

Son cri eut le don de mettre fin à la violente dispute.

- Harry... mais..., chuchota Hermione.

- Silence, dit-il un ton moins fort mais d'une voix ferme. Vous avez pas honte! Vous vous comportez comme des gamines. On est plus en primaire!

La Serdaigle resta bouche bée devant ce coup d'éclat de son ami habituellement si timide.

- Hey, Potter, tu me parles sur un autre ton, répliqua Pansy mais sa réplique cinglante était démenti par son sourire en coin. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse une trêve Granger.

- Ouais, je sais.

Elles se serrèrent la main en un accord tacite puis elles se séparèrent prenant deux couloirs opposés.

Harry soupira et posa une main sur son cœur qui reprenait peu à peu un rythme moins soutenu. Il sentit un corps le frôler et quelqu'un lui murmurer "Bien joué". Il releva rapidement la tête et put voir Draco partir en compagnie de Blaise.

Il respira à fond et rejoignit Ron qui l'attendait pour passer la pause avec lui.

**xXxXxXx**

Le professeur Aliba avait quitté la salle des professeurs comme une furie. Elle était furax contre Remus Lupin qui avez osé jeter son petit Harry dans la gueule du dragon.

Elle rejoignit sa salle d'un pas rageur imaginant mille et une façon de torture son collègue. Elle entra dans la pièce et claqua la porte. La sonnerie retentit. Elle avait cours avec les premières années. Elle devait impérativement se calmer sinon, il ne resterait plus grand chose de Draco Malfoy.

Elle vit ses élèves sortir des vestiaires et s'avancer vers elle. La danseuse remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose était différent. En effet, un sourire épanoui fleurissait sur les lèvres de son protégé. Il semblait...

_"... heureux?, pensa-t-elle. Le plan de Remus aurait-il des chances de fonctionner?... En tout cas, s'il lui fait du mal, il tâtera de ma ceinture noire de karaté."_

Ana croisa le regard de Draco et elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle approuvait mais qu'elle surveillait.

_"Bien, bien, bien, se réjouit intérieurement Malfoy. La furie ne semble pas contre même si je sens qu'elle va sûrement me tenir à l'œil"._

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer le spectacle de Noël. Je vais bientôt commander vos costumes, nous répéterons alors constamment avec. Bien, échauffez-vous et nous commencerons la première danse.

Les élèves s'échauffèrent rapidement et les danseurs se mirent en place.

Les répétitions s'enchaînèrent pour les trois danses. Les deux heures passèrent comme l'éclair. Aliba libéra ses élèves mais deux restèrent: Harry et...

_"... Draco, pensa-t-elle hargneuse. Il vient me narguer pour sa victoire"._

- Oui?

_" Allez Harry... Initiative, pensa le jeune homme."_

- Je...

Il se stoppa quand il remarqua que les autres étaient revenus pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il respira un grand coup et se jeta à l'eau sachant que Draco le soutenait, sentant sa présence rassurante à ses côtés.

- Pour la dernière danse, nous...j'ai pensé, rectifia-t-il en sentant un coup de coude du blond, que nous pourrions diviser la classe en deux selon la couleur de cheveux.

Tous le regardèrent surpris.

- Développe, l'encouragea Ana.

- Et bien, on est à peu près le même nombre à avoir les cheveux clairs que les cheveux foncés. Je pensais à faire une contraste, enchaîna-t-il enthousiasmé par son idée. Les personnes à la chevelure clair s'habilleraient de noir et inversement, les bruns de blanc. Alors?

La professeur allait répondre quand une voix méprisante la coupa.

- C'est du n'importe quoi, persifla Cho.

- Je..., fit Harry, son enthousiasme retombant en dessous de la barre de zéro.

- C'est ridicule et complètement banal, continua la jeune fille rabaissant encore plus le Serpentard qui se sentait déjà mal.

- Je... je ne pense pas, reprit Potter en se répétant mentalement les mots "Initiative" et "Oser". J'admets que l'opposition noir et blanc est courante mais on a la chance de pouvoir faire des groupes égaux autant en profiter.

- Tu...

- Harry a raison, Mlle Chang, intervint Aliba d'une voix cinglante prenant un malin plaisir à lui couper la parole comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. C'est une très bonne idée. Si tout le monde est d'accord, nous l'adopterons. Votons.

Après un vote où seule Cho et deux de ses amies votèrent contre, l'idée fut accepté. Les élèves rejoignirent les vestiaires pour ensuite aller manger.

Ana restait seule pensa que le plan de Remus portait déjà ses fruits et que désormais tout était entre les mains de...

_"... cet aristo pompeux et hautain de Draco Malfoy, pensa-t-elle en souriant"._

_

* * *

  
_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long.

Pour les danses, je détaillerai surtout le final dans le spectacle de Noël.

Zoubis


	9. Chap 9: Franchise

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Couple:** Drarry (Draco x Harry)

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Note:** C'est la réponse au défi de Yume-chan05 que je remercie pour cette super idée qu'elle a eu.

**Défi:** C'est une fic yaoi, (NC-17 ou NC-13, au choix).

Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy, prodigieux danseur, entre dans une prestigieuse école de Danse. Là-bas, il va rencontrer par hasard (un après-midi où un soir, comme vous voulez), un garçon de même âge dansant (seul) une danse orientale (très sensuelle?). Le danseur n'est autre que Harry, un garçon très mignon, mais très réservé, pas très sociable et timide (à peu près l'opposer de Draco). Draco va tombé sous sont charme et va tenter de nouer des liens avec lui.

**Note bis:** Je suis enfin de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

Sinon, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cette fic va bientôt prendre fin. Je pense qu'il restera trois chapitres.

Voili voilou, bonne lecture.

_**Paroles en français.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 9: Phase II: Franchise**

Après le repas, les Gryffondors et une partie des Poufssouffles dont faisait partie Théodore Nott attendaient devant la Salle de chant leur professeur qui avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Enfin, ils le virent arriver en courant.

Il ouvrit la porte tout en déblatérant une excuse des plus foireuses. Il laissa entrer ses élèves mais le dernier l'apostropha.

- Alors Professeur, M. Snape est si plaisant que ça pour que vous soyez resté si longtemps avec lui?

Voyant que l'autre ne lui répondait pas, l'étudiant enchaîna.

- Je parle de sa conversation bien sûr.

- Évidemment M. Malfoy, je ne pensais à rien d'autre, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire puis il se pencha vers Draco pour lui murmurer à l'oreille mais assez fort pour que le reste de la classe entende. Mais vous, j'ai entendu dire que vous arriviez à l'heure le matin en cours. Votre... problème matinal serait-il réglé?

Une vague d'hilarité traversa les élèves. Draco rougit et alla rejoindre sa place entre Harry et Théo.

Ces joutes verbales avaient commencées depuis que Malfoy avait surpris Black et son parrain dans une situation compromettante dans le bureau du CPE. Les batailles s'enchaînaient rapportant des points qui étaient totabilisés à la fin du moi et ainsi,le vainqueur pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait au vaincu. Malheureusement, Draco avait perdu au mois d'octobre et il comptait bien se rattraper ce mois-ci pour lui rendre son humiliation.

Sirius l'avait forcé à aller dans un sex-shop pour acheter une tenue en cuir qu'il devait ensuite offrir à son parrain pour son anniversaire. Il avait cru mourir. Severus avait été dans une colère noir mais il avait vite compris que son filleul ni était pour rien et donc, il avait instauré quinze jours de ceinture. Mais il n'avait lui-même pas tenu et s'était jeté littéralement sur son amant dans une salle de classe vide.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, commença Sirius. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de noter certain d'entre vous en chant.

Une vague de mécontentement ébranla le calme de la classe.

- Je ne veux aucune protestation, cria le professeur forçant les élèves au silence devant cet éclat de voix dont ils étaient si peu habitué.

Il se dirigea vers une des armoires de sa classe et en sortit deux chapeaux haut-de-forme, l'un noir et l'autre marron.

- Je vais demander à l'un d'entre vous de venir tirer trois noms dans celui-ci (il montra le chapeau noir). Ceux-ci se feront interroger sur la chanson tirée dans le deuxième chapeau. Je vous accompagnerai au piano.

Son regard de glace parcourut les rangs d'élèves. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une pauvre fille de Poufsouffle qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il lui fit un sourire radieux pour la rassurer.

- Ah! Miss Branstone, venez par ici... Allez venez, je vais pas vous manger voyons.

Eleanor n'en était pas si sûre mais un côté d'elle avait envi de crier: "Prend-moi tout entière grand fou!". Seulement, son côté raisonnable et sa timidité lui ont évitée de se donner en spectacle et une humiliation cuisante. Elle s'avança lentement et vient se placer près de Sirius qui lui tendit le chapeau.

En tremblant, elle mit la main dedans ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver avec un homme si imprévisible. Elle ferma les yeux de peur et ne rencontra qu'à son grande étonnement que du papier. Après les orvets, la colle, la gelée de la cantine dans les chapeaux de tirage, elle ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ça... à rien.

Elle tira un premier nom que Sirius lut par-dessus son épaule.

- Oh! M. Malfoy, quel tirage intéressant! Venez nous faire entendre votre voix au combien mélodieuse, se moqua le professeur.

Les autres ne purent que rire se souvenant parfaitement de la catastrophe qu'avait été la première et seule évaluation de chant de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ce jour-là, tous le monde, et pas seulement ceux de sa classe, avait appris qu'il chantait faux à en fissurer les vitres.

_"Tu vas me payer ça, Black, pensa Draco grinçant des dents."_

D'un signe de la main, Sirius invita Eleanor à tirer le titre de la chanson. Quand celle-ci lui le titre, elle blêmit. Le danseur le sentait mal là ou plutôt, ça sentait le coup fourré.

La jeune fille bégaya le titre si bas que seuls Malfoy et Black l'entendirent. Le premier pensa alors qu'il était maudit et le second se contenta de sourire de manière diabolique.

- Non mais vous rigolez?, s'exclama-t-il outré. Jamais je ne chanterez cette... ce truc.

- J'ai dis que je ne voulez pas de protestation jeune homme, rappela Sirius d'un ton faussement coléreux. Alors vous me ferez le plaisir de chanter cette "magnifique chanson".

- Non.

- Vous préférez que je convoque votre père?, menaça le professeur.

- Espèce de serpent, siffla le danseur entre ses dents. Bien, je vais le faire.

Alors, devant tous ses camarades, Draco Lucius Malfoy s'abaissa à chanter "La Danse des Canards" d'une voix horriblement fausse sous les rires des autres et le sourire victorieux de l'amant de son parrain.

**xXx**

La fin du cours se passa normalement... enfin aussi normalement que peut l'être un cours avec Sirius Black.

Draco sortit le premier de la classe dès que la sonnerie retentit. Trois heures avec Black, c'était trop pour lui. Il se demanda brièvement comment son parrain faisait pour le supporter. Il chassa rapidement ses pensées en voyant Harry et Théo se dirigeaient vers lui. Le dernier ne se privait pas pour rire à gorge déployé alors que l'autre tentait de contenir son fou rire à grande peine.

- Vas-y rigole Harry. Te retiens pas pour moi, grommela Draco.

Le timide garçon laissa donc libre cour à son hilarité qui fit naître un sourire à Malfoy devant ce son cristallin qui ravissaient ses oreilles.

- Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu, hoqueta Harry. Tu étais... tellement ri... ridicule.

Il se calma soudainement se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et un peu terrifiés. Il rougit furieusement et bégaya quelques excuses.

- T'excuse pas Harry, soupira Draco. Est-ce que tu as entendu Théo le faire après avoir ri de moi?

Le timide Serpentard fit signe que no évitant le regard du blond.

- Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses. Compris? Alors à partir de maintenant applique et ne t'excuse que si c'était vraiment blessant ou déplacé.

Harry acquiesça et afficha un sourire franc et lumineux qui fit danser la samba au cœur de Draco;

**xXxXxXx**

A la fin du repas, Draco vit Harry sortir de la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron. Il entendit près de lui un léger soupir de désespoir?, il n'aurait su le dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami qui le menton dans une main regardait sortir le trio.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise? Miss Je-Sais-Tout a repoussé tes avances?, ricana le Serpentard.

- Maison: Gryffondor

Caractéristiques: Personne grande et forte avec un caractère bien trempé. Joue et chante merveilleusement bien.

But: Sortir avec.

Plan: aucun, déclara machinalement Zabini.

Malfoy prit le Gryffondor par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

- Eh oh! Draco appelle Blaise, répondez.

- Quoi?, demanda-t-il agacé d'avoir été tiré de sa contemplation.

- Tu es malade?, questionna le Serpentard en posant une main sur le front du brun.

- Non.

- Mais tu as dit "But: Sortir avec" et "Plan: Aucun"!!!, s'alarma Draco le secouant dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Tu sais Draco, je crois simplement que notre cher ami est amoureux, intervint pour la première fois Pansy.

Le Serpentard arrêta brutalement de secouer son camarade comme un prunier et regarda la jeune fille comme si elle était folle.

- Pardon?

- Il est a-mou-reux, répéta-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

Malfoy se retourna brusquement vers Blaise.

- Tu es amoureux de Granger???

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Qui t'as dis que c'était Granger?

- Mais, il n'y avait qu'elle comme fille.

- Qui t'as dit que c'était une fille?, dit calmement Zabini.

Draco fit alors une belle imitation de la carpe et Pansy ouvrit la bouche en un "O" surpris. Là, c'était la meilleur, Blaise Zabini, celui qui avait fait tombé une tripoté de fille dans ses filets, était GAY?!? C'était la nouvelle la plus surprenante de la journée.

L'esprit de Pansy qui s'était remis à fonctionner compris bien vite que si ce n'était pas Hermione Granger, ni Harry Potter puisque c'était chasse gardée, il ne restait pas trente-six personnes.

- Blaise, c'est Ronald Weasley?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, l'un choqué, l'autre rougissant.

- Je crois que je vais faire un malaise, murmura Draco.

- Pauvre petite poule d'amour, le railla la jeune femme.

- Oh, c'est bon! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que son meilleur ami, tombeur de ces dames est gay.

Les deux autres le regardèrent surpris.

- Tu n'es pas choqué parce que j'aime un Weasley?

- Pourquoi, je devrais?, s'étonna le blond.

- Heu... non.

- Enfin bon, il va falloir que tu me dises comment il a pu rendre un hétéro tel que toi, gay.

Blaise mit son menton dans ses mains et fixa le vide l'air rêveur.

- Je m'en n'étais pas rendu compte avant mais il est vraiment sexy. Quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, quand il déhanche son fessier qui semble si ferme et musclé, quand il parle de sa voix grave et basse, quand son souffle effleure ma peau lors des séances en groupe de Lupin et ses mains... Mon Dieu , ses mains si fortes et douces que j'imagine caresser mon corps...

- Stop, Blaise, tu baves.

Ils rirent et parlèrent tous les trois encore un peu puis Draco les laissa pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit quelques éclats de voix. Il s'approcha et écouta.

- Tu vas nous suivre gentiment, dit quelqu'un.

Le Serpentard reconnut la voix de Bletchley Miles, un Serdaigle qui suivait les cours de Sirius Black en même temps que les Gryffondors.

- Pour... Pourquoi?, demanda...

_"... Harry?, s'étonna intérieurement le blond."_

- Il se trouve que Crabbe, Goyle et moi sommes très intéressés par tes... aptitudes.

_"Quelle subtilité!, ricana Draco. Allez Harry réplique."_

- Vraiment?

_"Sois pas si naïf"_

- Vraiment. Donc, on aimerait que tu nous montres quelque pas, continua Miles.

_"Sûrement pas des pas de danse, enfoiré"_

- Je... ne pense pas...

- Allez, ça ne te prendra pas beaucoup de temps, supplia le Serdaigle.

_"Putain Harry, répond-leur. Montre-moi que tu peux le faire."_

- Je... Non, entendit-il Harry répondre d'une voix ferme.

- Pardon? Tu peux répéter, demanda Miles, croyant avoir mal entendu surtout que le jeune Serpentard était dit comme timide et naïf.

- J'ai dis non. Vous et la subtilité ça fait quatre, hein?, se moqua Harry. Vous croyez que je vous ai pas vu venir avec vos grands chevaux. Si vous vouliez que je couche avec vous, il fallait me le dire au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Draco s'étrangla de surprise en même temps que les autres.

_"Il en vient tout de même pas de dire ça???"_

Miles rit et reprit d'un ton sensuel.

- Bien, tu nous as percé à jour. Alors ta réponse est...

-... toujours non, acheva le brun.

_"Me refait plus jamais ça Harry. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais accepter."_

- Le problème, tu vois, c'est que tu n'as pas le choix, expliqua Bletchley d'une voix menaçante.

Devinant que les choses allaient dégénérer, Draco avisa le professeur Black non loin de là qui regardait dans sa direction. D'un geste de la main, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre puis il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence en lui désignant le couloir adjacent.

- Je n'ai aucune envi de coucher avec vous alors laissez-moi tranquille.

- Oh non, mon beau. Tu ne vas pas t'en aller avant de nous avoir donner ce que l'on veut.

Malfoy vit du coin de l'œil Sirius qui serrait les mâchoires de colère. Cependant, il laissa échapper un petit cri surpris quand il entendit la réplique de son protégé.

- Allez-vous faire foutre, bande de connards, les insulta Harry hargneusement.

- Que de grossièretés dans une si jolie bouche.

- Lâche moi Bletchley!

Black et Draco sortirent de leur cachette à ce moment-là. Ils remarquèrent que Miles avait coincé Harry contre le mur et que celui-ci se débattait comme un beau diable. Le petit groupe n'avait pas remarqué leur entrée. Sirius se racla la gorge et d'une voix mielleuse prit la parole.

- M. Bletchley, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire?

- Pro... Professeur Black, s'exclama le Serdaigle en lâchant le Serpentard qui alla rejoindre Draco. Mais rien du tout Professeur.

- Bien sûr et moi je suis le Père Noël, persiffla le blond.

- Vraiment?, s'étonna faussement l'amant de son parrain.

Dans un bel ensemble, les deux Serpentards levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Bref, j'ai entendu votre... charmante conversation, dit-il puis il sortit son portable de sa poche et le montra aux trois garçons. de plus, elle a été enregistrée là-dessus. Vous pouvez être sûr que le directeur en sera informé... D'ailleurs, nous y allons tous de suite.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Vous, retournez dans votre dortoir, ordonna-t-il en constatant que son filleul tremblait. Au faite, merci Draco.

- De rien Professeur.

Ils partirent chacun dans une direction.

**xXx**

Arrivés près de l'entrée du dortoir des Serpentards, Harry posa la question qui le harcelait.

- Dis Draco.

- Oui?

- Vous étiez là depuis combien de temps?

Malfoy sourit.

- Presque depuis le début, je pense. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais réagir dans cette situation. Black est arrivé après.

Le blond fut étonné de voir son ange le fixait avec colère.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu intervenir?, lui fit-il remarquer.

_"Waouh, il a pris du poils de la bête rapidement... peut-être même un peu trop."_

- Il se trouve que je comptais intervenir que si la situation dérapait. Et j'ai trouvé que tu t'étais très bien débrouillé.

Harry rougit sous le compliment.

- Merci.

Draco lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Ils rejoignirent leur chambre, Malfoy pensant comme toujours à un ange aux yeux verts et Harry à un démon aux prunelles grises qui le perturbait.

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (quand? Bonne question ^^)

Zoubis


	10. Chap 10: Phase 3?

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Couple:** Drarry (Draco x Harry)

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Note:** C'est la réponse au défi de Yume-chan05 que je remercie pour cette super idée qu'elle a eu.

**Défi:** C'est une fic yaoi, (NC-17 ou NC-13, au choix).

Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy, prodigieux danseur, entre dans une prestigieuse école de Danse. Là-bas, il va rencontrer par hasard (un après-midi où un soir, comme vous voulez), un garçon de même âge dansant (seul) une danse orientale (très sensuelle?). Le danseur n'est autre que Harry, un garçon très mignon, mais très réservé, pas très sociable et timide (à peu près l'opposer de Draco). Draco va tombé sous sont charme et va tenter de nouer des liens avec lui.

_**Paroles en français.**_

**Chapitre 10: Phase 3?  
**

Au matin brumeux de décembre, dans une chambre aux couleurs verte et argent, un corps indéniablement masculin se cambrait dans un lit. La peau fine et légèrement hâlée était recouverte de sueur qui collait sur son front des mèches d'ébène. Les couvertures s'étaient échouées sur le sol emportées par une vague de passion. Les mains s'accrochaient désespérément aux draps manquant de les déchirer tant son désir était grand.

Dans son inconscience, le jeune homme porta un doigt à sa bouche caressant ses lèvres d'un geste lent contrastant avec son rêve enfiévré. Sa langue sortit sensuellement de son antre venant lécher le membre fin. Ainsi humidifier, il descendit le long de son cou, passant par sa poitrine retraçant ses abdos pour venir taquiner le rebord de son sous-vêtement entraînant le drap avec lui. Le caleçon devenu gênant était déformé par un plaisir non feint. Sa main se déposa sur son membre et un cri lui échappa.

Malheureusement, il se réveilla en sursaut en criant un nom... _son nom_. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et son regard vint se poser sur un problème qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il rougit violemment en prévision de ce qui allait suivre mais il en avait trop envi.

_"Pardonne-moi Tom, pensa-t-il. Je crois que je l'aime."_

Calmement, il retira son sous-vêtement et doucement, il s'allongea sur le lit écartant les jambes. La couleur sur ses joues s'intensifia alors qu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir de son armoire au pied de son lit. Il avait un petit côté exhibitionniste insoupçonné.

Il prit précautionneusement son membre en main et en se remémorant son rêve, il entama un va et vient lent. De son autre main, il caressa son corps s'attardant sur ses points érogènes, pinçant ses tétons puis, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il rougit encore plus devant son audace. Cela faisait longtemps que personne en l'avait touché **là**. Il porta deux doigts tremblant à sa bouche et les humidifia. Ensuite, tout en continuant de travail son sexe au corps à corps, il dirigea les membres lubrifié près de son intimité frôlant l'intérieur de sa cuisse au passage provoquant un frisson de plaisir qui remonta le long de sa colonne.

Il enfonça une phalange en lui écartant encore plus les jambes pour facilité son entrée. Il laissa échapper un soupir de douleur mais les images de son rêves revinrent l'envahir le décontractant. Il commença alors un profond mouvement accompagné de sa main sur sa verge sur le même rythme.

Il en ajouta un deuxième et ses mouvements s'accélérèrent le faisant haleter de plus en plus fort. Il sentait la jouissance peu à peu le consumer. Il ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes qu'il avait fermé sous le plaisir et posa son regard sur son reflet. Quel air de débauche il avait!

Avait-il cet air-là lui aussi quand il jouissait?

Ses yeux s'assombrissaient-ils sous le plaisir?

Sa peau était-elle si douce qu'elle en avait l'air?

Quel goût avait-il?...

Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête affolant ses sens.

Il sentit son intimité se crisper autour de ses doigts et dans un long cri portant **son** nom, il se libéra dans sa main.

**xXxXxXx**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua même pas que Ron l'appelait. Il s'assit simplement à la table des Gryffondors toujours dans la lune. Hermione tenta d'entamer la conversation avec lui mais il ne l'entendait pas les réminiscences de son rêves toujours présentes dans sa tête.

Ses deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard où l'incompréhension se lisait. Le repas se déroula donc en silence jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les voir sous l'œil noir du rouquin.

Faisant fit de cette animosité, la personne posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry le ramenant à la réalité alors que la voix qui lui parla le replongea aussitôt dans les bras de son amant onirique.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. La personne le secoua légèrement mais rien. Soudain, alors qu'elle serait l'épaule un peu plus fort, un faible gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du Serpentard le ramenant brutalement à la réalité devant ce son si incongru.

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux légèrement choqués de ces deux amis. Il rougit furieusement et osa enfin se retourner pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui le touchait en espérant de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit pas **lui**.

Mais sa prière ne fut exaucée et ses émeraudes tombèrent dans deux lacs gris écarquillés par la surprise.

_"Non, pas ça!, paniqua intérieurement Harry. Je ne pouvais décemment plus le regarder en face suite à cette nuit mais là... j'oserai plus jamais le revoir."_

D'un geste brusque, le jeune homme se détacha de l'emprise de Draco. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il se leva repoussant Malfoy par la même occasion et décida de prendre la fuite comme le lâche qu'il était.

**xXx**

Il courait sans relâche, les larmes dévalant ses joues en un fin filet de tristesse. Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine à un tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'enfuir de sa cage thoracique.

Il s'arrêta en haut de la plus haute des tours de Poudlard reprenant laborieusement son souffle. Tellement concentré sur sa respiration, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

- Harry?

Ce dernier se retourna précipitamment, horrifié. Il recula lentement jusqu'au parapet alors que Draco s'avançait.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je...

- Dis-moi, demanda le Serpentard d'une voix douce où se reflétait l'inquiétude.

Le danseur fit non de la tête.

Comment lui avouer qu'il fantasmait sur lui?

Comment lui avouer qu'il s'était masturbé en pensant à lui?

Comment lui avouer qu'il... l'aimait?

Il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié à cause de ça.

_"Initiative... Franchise...."_

Non, non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il avait peur du rejet.

Voyant la crainte s'installer dans les magnifique yeux verts de son camarade, Draco pensa rapidement que tous ses efforts étaient tombés à l'eau mais il n'abandonnerait pas.

- Harry... Je t'en pris, dis-moi.

- Ne... Ne t'approche pas, cria-t-il.

- Pourquoi?, murmura Malfoy. Pourquoi me rejettes-tu?

Harry sentit sa peur s'évaporer face à la vague de tendresse qui le submergea.

- Draco...

Celui-ci s'enfuit le laissant planté là. Le danseur ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami. Il regarda le ciel cherchant des réponses à toutes ses questions.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Les cours vont commencé, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

**xXxXxXx**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines depuis cette conversation qui avait tout bouleversé. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparler. Ils se disaient les banalités habituelles dans un accord tacite pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs amis. Seulement, ils n'étaient plus aussi proche qu'avant et ils affichaient tous les deux une mine perdu, triste à faire pleurer une pierre.

Hermione et Pansy s'en rendirent compte en premières. Intuition féminine s'en doute.

De la table des Gryffondors où Harry avait élu domicile depuis quinze jours, elle leva les yeux vers le sujet de tourment de son ami. Son regard croisa celui inquiet de son homologue de Serpentard. D'un signe discret de la tête, la chanteuse indiqua qu'elle voulait lui parler. Elle acquiesça et se leva murmurant une brève excuse à ces voisins.

Elle sortit de la Grand Salle et attendit dans le couloir adjacent. La Serpentarde mit peu de temps à la rejoindre.

- Granger.

- Pansy.

La chanteuse fronça les sourcils sous l'appellation.

- On va devoir collaborer alors autant rendre cela "plus" agréable, s'expliqua le Gryffondore.

- Bien... Hermione, répondit-elle, un sourire presque imperceptible étirant ses lèvres. Après avoir regardé autour d'elle, elle enchaîna: Est-ce que tu as des information sur ce qui arrive à nos deux danseurs? J'ai essayé de tirer les vers du nez à Draco amis rien à faire, il est plus muet qu'une tombe.

- C'est un peu la même chose avec Harry. Il refuse de nous dire quoique se soit. Il a juste laissé échapper qu'il avait eu une petit différent avec Malfoy.

- Mmh... ça c'était logique. Il faudrait arriver à leur faire avouer.

- Oui mais comment?

- Ça Gran... Hermione, j'en ai aucune idée.

Elles restèrent là un moment, perdues dans leurs pensées avant que la sonnerie en les rappelle à l'ordre.

**xXxXxXx**

Exceptionnellement, comme on approchait du spectacle de Noël, les étudiants avaient exclusivement leur spécialité en cours.

C'est ainsi que après le déjeuner, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent en cours de danse. Seulement, ils piétinaient un peu et même... beaucoup.

Près de la sono, Ana les regardait d'un œil sévère. L'un comme l'autre n'osait se regarder. Leurs mouvements étaient imprécis et leurs visages fermés n'étaient pas du plus belle effet. Même la double personnalité de Harry n'était plus apparue, laissant de jeunes hommes coincés.

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. elle pensait que ça allait s'arranger mais cela faisait **deux semaines** que ça durait. il était tant d'y mettre fin surtout que la représentation était ce soir.

- Potter, Malfoy, cria-elle stoppant tous les élèves dans leur mouvement.

Cédric Diggory en laissa même tomber Cho qui percuta le sol sans aucune grâce. Quand, Aliba appelait Harry son nom de famille, c'était jamais bon.

Aliba s'avança d'un pas rageurs vers ses deux meilleurs élèves. Elle se planta devant eux les mains sur les hanches.

- Vous voulez présenter **ça** devant toute l'école?, demanda-t-elle la voix vibrante de colère.

Les deux acquiescèrent.

- Alors vous serez la risée de tous et la honte de tous les Serpentards!, s'époumona-t-elle. Jamais je ne vous laisserai participer si c'est pour présenter **ça**. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer c'est quoi votre problème car je commence sérieusement à saturer. Compris?

Drago hocha de la tête mais Harry explosa en sanglots fuyant la salle de danse sans même prendre le temps de se changer. Malfoy le regarda partir le cœur serré. La voix froide de son professeur le ramena sur terre.

- Tu comptes rester planter là encore longtemps?

Il ne lui répondit pas.

- Mais va le chercher bon sang! Et ne revenez pas si vous en vous êtes pas réconciliés.

Draco partit au pas de course toujours dans ses collants et chaussons de danse. Il chercha dans les moindres recoins, visita tous les couloirs et les classes vides mais aucune trace de Harry.

Il fit une pose pour reprendre son souffle. Il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier menant à la Tour la plus haute de Poudlard, le même endroit où tout avait commencé.... tout avait commencé? Mais oui! La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Draco et il grimpa précipitamment les marches ouvrant la porte d'accès à la volée.

**xXxXxXx**

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées alors que les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues en de multiples caresses humides. Son esprit n'est dirigé vers qu'une seule personne: Draco. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là?

Tout ça était de sa faute, il en était sur. Il était lâche. S'il avait eu du courage, il aurait tout dit au Serpentard mais non, il ne faisait que fuir. Fuir encore et encore...

Soudain, il entendit la porte derrière lui venir percuter violemment le mur. Il se retourna pour faire face surpris à la personne qui le hantait.

- Draco..., murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci s'avança vers lui, une lueur déterminé dans le regard. Il s'arrêta face à lui mais ne dit rien. Il leva la main et stoppa son geste près de la joue du brun. Il soupira et détourna les yeux quittant les émeraudes qui le déstabilisait tant.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Dans l'esprit de Harry, les mots "Initiative" et "Franchise" tournaient en boucle. Cependant, ils se retrouvèrent confronter aux souvenirs passés, à sa peur.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Il en voulait pas que la situation reste ainsi. C'était à lui d'avancer maintenant. Il les rouvrit déterminé pour voir Draco laissait tomber sa main. D'un geste impulsif, il la rattrapa et vint la poser sur son cœur la gardant emprisonner entre les deux siennes.

Surpris, Malfoy releva la tête et fixa Harry qui ne fuyait pas.

_"Je ne fuirai plus!, pensa le jeune homme"_

Sous les yeux médusés du Serpentard, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les embrassa tendrement. Puis il posa la main sur sa joue.

- Harry... souffla-t-il. Je...

Un doigt vint se poser impérieusement sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

- Laisse-moi parler Draco. Plus tard, je risque de ne plus en avoir le courage.

Malfoy hocha de la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Au départ, tu m'effrayais un peu. Personne n'avait agi comme toi avec moi depuis... depuis Tom, chuchota-t-il ne voulant briser cet instant. Malgré ça, tu m'intriguais. J'avais envi d'être ton ami mais ma peur, ma timidité m'en empêchait. Alors j'attendais et tu es venu à moi de toi-même. Tu m'as appris à être moi, à rassembler inconsciemment les deux parties de mon être qui s'étaient tournées le dos... Alors, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je me dois d'être franc avec toi.

Draco déglutit difficilement. Il ne savait pas trop où voulait en venir Harry. Il fallait aussi dire que le pouce qui caressait le dessus de sa main y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

- Il y a deux semaines, j'ai rêvé de toi, reprit Harry en rougissant furieusement à ce souvenir mais, il avait décidé de tout lui dire. Tu me faisait l'amour tendrement, m'aimant passionnément. Je me souviens encore de tes mains sur mon corps, de ton souffle contre ma peau...

Malfoy qui n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un d'innocent, ne pût empêcher ses joues de se colorer délicieusement.

- ... Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai remarqué dans quel "état" je me trouvais. Ça ne m'était pas arriver depuis longtemps. J'avais l'impression de trahir Tom mais l'envie était trop forte alors je... me suis masturbé en pensant à toi. Mon corps te voulait mais j'ai eu honte d'avoir gémi simplement quand tu m'as touché l'épaule alors j'ai fui... Aujourd'hui encore j'ai fui. Cependant, en arrivant ici, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis souvenu d'une phase que me répétait souvent Tom: _"Tu sais comment s'écoule le temps mais tu en sais jamais combien il t'en reste"_.

Harry inspira et s'avança d'un pas et vint caresser la joue de l'autre Serpentard.

- Je... je t'aime Draco, avoua-t-il.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent sous la surprise et... la joie.

- Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque mais..., ajouta le brun.

Draco le prit soudainement dans ses bras le serrant fortement contre son cœur le coupant purement et simplement sa phrase.

- Oh Harry, Harry..., murmura-t-il. Si seulement tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ces mots. Je t'aime tellement.

Le jeune danseur réprima un sanglot de bonheur et releva la tête vers le blond.

- Embrasse-moi.

- A tes ordres.

Sur ces mots, il prit le visage du petit danseur en coupe et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en une caresse aérienne. Harry prit les devants et sortit sa langue pour venir taquiner le bouton der rose. Draco ouvrit la bouche et laissa libre assez au membre qui vint rejoindre sa consœur dans sa cavité buccale.

Un lent et envoûtant ballet commença mêlant leur langue, leur salive et leur cœur. L'une des main de blond alla se perdre dans le creux des reins de son partenaire le forçant à se cambrer contre lui.

Ils finirent pourtant par se séparer et après un dernier baiser, ils rejoignirent la salle de danse où Aliba passait ses nerfs sur les autres élèves.

**xXxXxXx**

Loin de toute l'agitation qu'entraînait les humeurs d'Harry et de Draco, deux êtres se trouvaient dans une classe vide pour résoudre leur propre problème.

- Qu'y a-t-il Zabini? Tu sais que la pause que nous a donné Black n'est que d'un quart d'heure alors dépêche-toi.

- Tu peux pas te taire un peu, gronda Blaise en le fusillant du regard. Je sais pas par où commencer.

- Si tu commençais par le début, ça serait déjà un bon point de départ.

Le métisse grogna devant la réplique. Ron soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avec ce geste que le chanteur trouvait si sensuel. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il vit comme un témoin son corps s'avançait et rattrapait au vol cette main coupable pour plaquer son propriétaire contre le mur.

- Zabi...

Deux lèvres impérieuses vinrent se plaquer contre les siennes le coupant. Le baiser était sauvage et ne possédait aucune douceur. Cela plut à Ron. Il en savait pas où cela allait le menait mais tant pis, il décida d'en profiter.

D'une torsion du poignet, il s'extirpa de la prise de l'autre Gryffondor et inversa leur position surprenant Blaise mais le ravissant d'autant.

Le baiser s'approfondit quand la langue de Ron força la barrière des dents de son partenaire. Elle alla se chamailler avec son homologue. Les mains du roux n'étaient pas restées sages longtemps L'une d'elles empoigna la chevelure brune pour libérer le cou qu'il croqua et parcourut de long en large sous les soupirs de son amant. L'autre était allée se faufiler sous la chemise du Gryffondor caressant et griffant le creux des reins.

Blaise ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne se doutait à aucun moment que Ron serait si réceptif mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Alors qu'il sentait sa langue dans son cou, il se frotta sournoisement à la virilité en éveille du batteur lui arrachant un grognement appréciateur.

- Fais gaffe Zabini, je vais te bouffer!

- J'attends que ça, le provoqua-t-il.

Il appuya ses dires d'un coup de bassin plus puissant éveillant chez Ron ses instincts animaux. Celui-ci en réponse agrippa ses fesses et les massa férocement.

N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps, le roux enleva le pantalon de Blaise ainsi que son boxer. Il prit la virilité en main et lui imposa un rythme soutenu. Zabini se cambra contre le mur exhalant un gémissement alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules du batteur pour en pas sombrer. Il vit Ron léchait sensuellement ses doigts les enduisant de salive. Quand il voulut les approcher de son anus, il retint sa main et lui dit:

- On a pas le temps pour ça, viens.

- Mais je vais te faire mal.

- Je suis pas en sucre Weasley!, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu l'auras voulu...

Ron se recula légèrement et déboutonna son jeans. Il baissa légèrement son pantalon et son boxer. Blaise eut juste le temps de voir un sexe aux proportions généreuses avant de le sentir s'enfuir au fond de lui. Il cria de douleur s'accrochant fortement au hanche de son partenaire. Il était vraiment pas petit.

Le batteur patienta le temps que son amant puisse s'habituer à sa présence. Bien qu'il aimait quand c'était sauvage, Blaise lui en fut reconnaissant. Il finit par amorcer lui-même un coup de bassin qui donna le signal au roux.

Le rythme d'abord lent devint rapidement soutenu et désordonné. Zabini gémissait de plaisir, la douleur s'étant fait la malle. Il sentait le souffle erratique de Ron dans son cou qui vint brusquement prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser renversant.

Les va et vient étaient puissant et le batteur finit par toucher ce point au fond de lui qui lui faisait voir les étoiles. Il cria de plaisir et il sentit la main de son amant encercler son sexe pour lui imprimer le même rythme que ses allées et venues.

Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent les accompagnant vers l'extase. Dans un ultime cri, Blaise jouit dans la main de Ron qui le suivit en sentant son intimité se resserrer sur lui.

Les jambes du roux le lâchèrent et ils tombèrent sur le sol, Zabini toujours dans ses bras.

- Va falloir... que tu... tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a pris, dit Ron en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Je voulais pas en venir jusque là au départ mais, j'ai pas pu résister, répondit-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

- Que voulais-tu alors?

Le guitariste inspira puis dit dans un souffle.

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi?

- Ok.

- Je comprends que tu ne... Quoi?, s'écria-t-il une fois qu'il eut réalisé que son amant avait accepté.

- Ça t'étonne tant que ça, ria le roux.

- Ben oui.

Pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, Ron l'embrassa tendrement.

**xXx**

- Dépêche-toi Ron, on a... une demi-heure de retard!, cria Blaise après avoir consulté sa montre.

- C'est bon dé-stress.

Zabini grogna et entra dans la salle de répétition.

Ils s'avancèrent et allèrent présenter leurs excuses au professeur Black.

- C'est bon, profiter de votre jeunesse, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un sens caché à cette phrase et quand il monta sur scène, il comprit pourquoi.

Devant son micro, il y avait une chaise avec un gros cousin moelleux. Il piqua un fard s'attirant les rires moqueurs de tous. Il se jura de faire payer cette humiliation à ce professeur trop pervers.


	11. Chap 11: Père Noël et Frère Amour

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Couple:** Drarry (Draco x Harry)

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Note:** C'est la réponse au défi de Yume-chan05 que je remercie pour cette super idée qu'elle a eu.

**Note bis:** Je me suis inspirée de _Battle_ de Godsmarck pour la danse des Serpentards.

**Défi:** C'est une fic yaoi, (NC-17 ou NC-13, au choix).

Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy, prodigieux danseur, entre dans une prestigieuse école de Danse. Là-bas, il va rencontrer par hasard (un après-midi où un soir, comme vous voulez), un garçon de même âge dansant (seul) une danse orientale (très sensuelle?). Le danseur n'est autre que Harry, un garçon très mignon, mais très réservé, pas très sociable et timide (à peu près l'opposer de Draco). Draco va tombé sous sont charme et va tenter de nouer des liens avec lui.

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 11: Père Noël et Frère amour  
**

Ils patientaient tous dans la noirceur des coulisses confinés avec leur stress. Les premières années de Serdaigle passaient sur scène devant les parents, les familles et les professeurs.

Ils attendaient leur tour que viendrai bientôt.

Après que les comédiens eurent fini leur représentation de la pièce de Eric Emmanuel Smith, _Les Nuit de Valognes_, le rideau se ferma.

Il s'ouvrit devant un groupe de musiciens de Gryffondor qui montaient sur scène avec à leur tête Blaise Zabini dans toute sa splendeur. Il vint prendre place devant le micro pendant que les autres membres rejoignaient leurs instruments qui avaient été installé pendant la fermeture du rideau.

- Bonsoir, dit le chanteur d'une voix grave qui fit frissonner le batteur tandis que les groupies du public se déchaînaient criant des "Blaise" stridents. Nous sommes les "Chimères" avec à la basse, Ginny Weasley.

Le public applaudit et dans la foule, on entendit les sifflements des garçons en rut ainsi que les cris d'une famille de rouquins.

- Au synthé, Seamus Finnigan, continua-t-il.

- A la guitare, Pansy Parkinson.

Dans les coulisses, Draco sursauta. Que faisait son amie avec les "Chimères"?

Les ovations furent moindre mais pourtant présentes.

- A la batterie, Ronald Weasley.

Il croisa le regard de son batteur qui lui sourit, charmeur alors que les hurlements du public se répétaient. Celui-ci se leva et empoigna le micro près de son instrument qui lui servait pour les chœurs.

- A la guitare et au chant, j'annonce la voix la plus rock de ce siècle, Blaise Zabini, déclara Ron comme s'il commentait un match de catch.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement ébranla la salle des spectacles. Le roux se rassit et le chanteur repris la parole.

- Nous allons vous interpréter en tout premier lieu un chanson qui me tient à cœur. _Mann gegen Mann_ de Rammstein.

Ron donna un léger coup sur ses cymbales et Ginny entama à la basse bien vite, ils furent rejoins par Blaise.

_**Das Schicksal hat mich angelacht**_

(Le destin m'a souri)

_**Und mir ein Geschenk gemacht**_

(Il m'a fait un cadeau)

_**Warf mich auf einen warmen Stern**_

(Il m'a jeté sur une étoile chaude)

_**Der Haut so nah dem Auge fern**_

(Si près de la peau, si loin des yeux)

_**Ich nehm mein Schicksal in die Hand**_

(Je prends mon destin en main)

_**Mein Verlangen ist bemannt**_

(Mon désir est masculin)

Pansy et Seamus rentrèrent en scène un bref moment en compagnie de Blaise qui avait empoigné sa guitare puis ils se turent de nouveau.

_**Wo das süße Wasser stirbt**_

(Où l'eau douce se meurt)

_**Weil es sich im Salz verdirbt**_

(Parce qu'elle elle est gâtée par le sel)

_**Trag ich den kleinen Prinz im Sinn**_

(Je porte le petit prince dans mon esprit)

_**Ein König ohne Königin**_

(Un roi sans reine)

_**Wenn sich an mir ein Weib verirrt**_

(Lorsqu'une femme s'égare avec moi)

_**Dann ist die helle Welt verwirrt**_

(La face claire du monde est troublée)

Tous les instruments et les voix masculines s'unirent pour le refrain éclairant les spectateurs sur la nature de la chanson et donc sur le message que faisait passer le chanteur. C'était son coming-out. Il faisait face fièrement à ses parents présents dans la salle, à son énième beau-père et surtout à sa mère.

_**Mann gegen Mann**_

(Homme contre homme)

_**Meine Haut gehört den Herren**_

(Ma peau appartient aux messieurs)

_**Mann gegen Mann**_

(Homme contre homme)

_**Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern**_

(Qui se ressemble s'assemble volontiers)

_**Mann gegen Mann**_

(Homme contre homme)

_**Ich bin der Diener zweier Herren**_

(Je suis le serviteur de deux seigneurs)

_**Mann gegen Mann**_

(Homme contre homme)

_**Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern**_

(Qui se ressemble s'assemble volontiers)

Les guitares se calmèrent ainsi que la voix du chanteur.

_**Ich bin die Ecke aller Räume**_

(Je suis le coin de toutes les pièces)

_**Ich bin der Schatten aller Bäume**_

(L'ombre de tous les arbres)

_**In meiner Kette fehlt kein Glied**_

(Dans ma chaine ne manque aucun maillon)

_**Wenn die Lust von hinten zieht**_

(Mais quand l'envie me prend par derrière)

_**Mein Geschlecht schimpft mich Verräter**_

(Mon sexe me traite de traître)

_**Ich bin der Alptraum aller Väter **_

(Je suis le cauchemar de tous les pères)

Le message était plus que claire. Blaise s'assumait et il le faisait clairement savoir. Dans la salle, des cris indignés s'élevaient. Le groupe avait demandé au directeur s'il était possible d'avoir un écran de chaque côté de la scène qui indiquait la traduction des paroles. Albus ne leur avait pas refusé comprenant très bien les motivations du jeune homme. Alors même qu'il devait faire face aux doléances des parents, il était fier de ces élèves. Le refrain reprit de plus belle.

_**Mann gegen Mann**_

(Homme contre homme)

_**Meine Haut gehört den Herren**_

(Ma peau appartient aux messieurs)

_**Mann gegen Mann**_

(Homme contre homme)

_**Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern**_

(Qui se ressemble s'assemble volontiers)

_**Mann gegen Mann**_

(Homme contre homme)

_**Doch friert mein Herz an manchen Tagen**_

(Mais mon coeur a froid certains jours)

_**Mann gegen Mann**_

(Homme contre homme)

_**Kalte Zungen die da schlagen **_

(Des langues froides qui frappent là)

Seamus démontra tout son talent dans cet instant qui lui appartenait.

_**Kalte Zungen die da schlagen **_

(Des langues froides qui frappent là)

_**Schwule**_

(Pédé)

Des expressions scandalisées se peignirent sur certains visages alors que des personnes se levaient dans la salle répétant en chœur après Blaise. Les deux femmes accompagnèrent la voix de du chanteur puis tous reprirent en chœur.

_**Mich interessiert kein Gleichgewicht**_

(Aucun équilibre ne m'intéresse)

_**Mir scheint die Sonne ins Gesicht**_

(Le soleil brille sur mon visage)

_**Doch friert mein Herz an manchen Tagen**_

(Mais mon coeur a froid certains jours)

_**Kalte Zungen die da schlagen **_

(Des langues froides qui frappent là)

_**Schwule**_

(Pédé)

_**Mann gegen Mann**_

(Homme contre homme)

La chanson se termina dans un grand silence puis le directeur se leva pour applaudir suivi par les spectateurs debout et les professeurs. Dans l'obscurité de la salle, personne en vit le froid Severus Snape prendre la main de Sirius Black dans un instant d'émotion intense.

- Après cette chanson, nous vous avons réservé une autre collant plus à l'évènement que nous fêtons. Voici Pansy au micro pour vous interpréter _L'instant X_ de Mylène Farmer.

La jeune femme s'avança et prit la place de Blaise. Elle fit un signe de la main à Seamus qui commença doucement puis Ron démarra suivi de Ginny et le guitariste.

_**Bloody lundi**_

_**Mais qu'est ce qui**_

_**Nous englue la planète**_

_**Et embrume m'a comète**_

_**C'est la loi des séries**_

_**Le styx, les ennuis s'amoncellent**_

_**J'ai un teint de poubelle**_

_**Mais, c'est l'instant X**_

_**Qu'on attend comme le messie**_

_**Comme l'instant magique**_

_**C'est l'équation**_

_**L'ax + b qui fait tilt**_

_**Mais pour l'heure, dis**_

Pansy, qui avait déposé sa guitare se déhancha au rythme chantant d'une voix sensuelle.

_**Papa Noël quand tu descendras du ciel**_

_**Du fun, du zoprack et des ailes**_

_**L'an 2000 sera spirituel**_

_**C'est écrit dans " ELLE "**_

_**Du fun pour une fin de siècle**_

Sa voix se radoucit mais garda toujours sa sensualité.

_**Humeur Killer**_

_**C'est l'heure pour**_

_**Moi de prendre la pose**_

_**De penser à aut'chose**_

_**C'est, le cycle infernal**_

_**Fatal, un rien devient l'Everest**_

_**Mon chat qui s'défenestre**_

_**A, à quand l'instant X**_

_**Qu'on attend comme le messie**_

_**Comme l'instant magique**_

_**C'est l'hécatombe, vernis qui craque**_

_**Asphyxie, pied dans la tombe**_

_**Papa Noël quand tu descendras du ciel**_

_**Du fun, du zoprack et des ailes**_

_**L'an 2000 sera spirituel**_

_**C'est écrit dans " ELLE "**_

_**Du fun pour une fin de siècle**_

Seamus et Ron jouèrent seuls un instant calmant les sangs en ébullition des spectateurs que la chanteuse avait surchauffés.

_**Papa Noël quand tu descendras du ciel**_

_**Du fun, du zoprack et des ailes**_

_**L'an 2000 sera spirituel**_

_**C'est écrit dans " ELLE "**_

_**Du fun pour une fin de siècle**_

_**(Ya ya ya i ya a)**_

Les spectateurs reprirent le refrain jusqu'au bout certains se levaient et d'autres tapaient dans les mains. Dumbledore se dit à ce moment là que le spectacle s'était bien déroulé et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de scandale immédiat.

Le rideau se ferma de nouveau alors que les instruments étaient vite rangés pour faire place au groupe suivant, les derniers avant la chorale finale.

Les "Chimères" se dirigèrent vers leurs deux amis Serpentards.

- Bonne chance à tous les deux, fit Ginny puis elle et Seammus rejoignirent le public pour assister à la fin du spectacle.

Draco vit Blaise se jeter à ses genoux. Il esquissa un sourire ravi avant que celui-ci ne disparaissent devant les paroles de son _**ex**_-meilleur ami.

- Dray, je t'en prie, au final ne chante pas, supplia l'autre de façon tragique. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, tu comprends?

- Tais-toi.

- Yes, My Lord.

Tous rirent devant le ridicule de la situation. Cependant les pitreries du Gryffondor et la mine colérique du Serpentard détendirent l'atmosphère.

Blaise se releva, serra son ami surpris dans ses bras puis Pansy le remplaça en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Ron fit de même avec Harry et ils les laissèrent face à l'angoisse de la scène.

Aliba arriva et leur intima de se mettre en place rapidement.

Avant de rejoindre les autres, Draco retint Harry et l'embrassa, une simple caresse sur les lèvres.

- Ça ira?, murmura-t-il inquiet.

- Je devrais m'en sortir, répondit son compagnon en souriant.

Ils se séparèrent et se positionèrent. Ils entendirent distinctement Aliba.

- La Première année des Serpentards vont vous présenter leur chorégraphie inspiré d'un _battle_. Le thème de départ a donc complètement changé. Nous sommes désolés pour ce changement impromptu mais mes élèves ont été véritablement inspirés. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Elle se retira et le rideau se leva.

**xXx**

Le rideau se leva et les spectateurs purent voir que les élèves étaient scindés en deux groupes positionnés de part et d'autre de la scène. Ils étaient dis-huit disposés en deux, deux, un, deux et deux. Ils se faisaient face menaçant. Il y avait les bruns habillés de pantalons blancs avec un bandeau de la même couleur qui leur ceignait le front. Les blonds et châtains clairs étaient vêtus de couleur noire. Les filles avaient en plus une brassière à la couleur de leur équipe. De plus, ils étaient tous pieds nus.

La musique commença et le son de la batterie brisa le silence.

Les mains dans les poches, Harry et Draco s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, la lumière braquée sur eux. Aux premières notes de djembé, Harry ondula en rythme s'avançant et se reculant, provocateur. Il fit un tour sur lui-même puis il posa son pied droit devant et d'un souple mouvement du bassin, il recula d'un pas. Il recommença plusieurs fois et se retrouva légèrement en avant de son groupe. Les blancs, éclairés par les spots, commencèrent alors une série de gestes sauvages face au public, soulevant une jambe après l'autre pour la reposer brutalement au sol. Les noirs pendant ce temps, se balançaient d'un pied sur l'autre en rythme. Le groupe de Harry continua sa chorégraphie faisant des gestes brusques inspirés des danses africaines.

Ils firent tous un tour complet puis ils entamèrent un ballet presque désordonné sautant comme des gazelles dans la savane puis Harry se laissa tomber au sol et s'avança tel un fauve vers son ennemi. La musique cessa, le groupe se pétrifia et le petit brun grogna en chœur avec le rugissement sortant des enceintes.

Tous ceux au sol se relevèrent avec souplesse et les blancs défièrent les noirs du regards.

Alors, le son de la batterie résonna de nouveau, dominante. La lumière se focalisa sur l'autre groupe. Draco entra et sortit les épaules en rythme puis il écarta subitement les jambes se retrouvant dans une position semi-assise. les noirs s'exécutèrent en même temps. A l'aide de petits pas de la jambe droite, ils se tournèrent d'un quart vers le public. Les mains posées sur les cuisses, ils soulevaient d'abord l'épaule gauche puis l'épaule droite alternant deux fois d'un côté puis de l'autre. Soudain, ils se frappèrent sur les cuisses et se redressèrent. Ils frappèrent une fois sur leur poitrine et tendirent les mains devant repoussant quelque chose d'invisible tout en reculant. Les noirs posèrent un genoux au sol en croisant les bras comme si ils donnaient des coups de couteaux. Ils se relevèrent lestement pour retomber vers l'arrière posant une main au sol pendant que leur corps montait et descendait eu son de la batterie. A l'aide des jambes et du bassin, ils revinrent en position verticale. Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs mouvements secs et agressifs puis Draco croisa le pied droit devant le gauche et tourna pour se retrouver face à Harry.

Les lumières blanches et jaunes éclairèrent l'ensemble de la scène.

Harry et Draco s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre, se jaugeant du regard. Ils se tournèrent autour alors que les autres se balançaient légèrement d'avant en arrière.

Au moment où le brun toucha l'épaule du blond, leur groupe se scinda puis en faisant des rondades ou des roues, les blancs allèrent rejoindre un ou une partenaire noire et inversement. Bientôt, tous furent par couple mixte.

Les filles et Harry passèrent devant les hommes. Ceux-ci saisirent leurs hanches puis ils se balancèrent, l'un à droite, l'autre à gauche en alternance. Avec leurs mains, les hommes accompagnèrent les déhanchement de leur partenaire. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent et enchaînèrent les portés tout en mélangeant les deux styles deux danses, l'une sauvage et primitive, l'autre moderne et agressive.

Pour le final, les hommes tombèrent un genoux au sol et l'autre relevé permettant aux femmes de s'y assoir. Celles-ci écartèrent les jambes dans une position à la fois stable, provocatrice et virile. D'une main, elles agrippèrent l'arrière du crâne de leur partenaire, tirant vers l'arrière montrant leur supériorité.

Devant au centre, Harry était assis sur l'une de ses jambes replié, l'autre l'aidant à se maintenir. Draco, lui, était debout, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il saisit le menton de son compagnon le relevant vers lui alors que son autre main se perdait dans les cheveux bruns. Quant au blanc, il avait posé une main sur le torse de l'autre danseur semblant vouloir lui griffer à sang. Dans l'autre main, il tenait fermement le bandeau noir de son partenaire le brandissant en signe de victoire.

On en savait qui dominait l'autre, comme au premier jour de leur rencontre. Cependant, ils avaient tous les deux évolués connaissant enfin le bonheur.

**xXx**

Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils entendirent à peine les applaudissements d'un public déchaîné. Ils ne virent presque pas la fin du spectacle de Noël voulant simplement se retrouver seuls pour savourer la présence de l'autre.

Abandonnant les autres, ils partirent à peine le repas fini sous les regards tendres et parfois un peu rougissant de leurs amis ainsi que ceux protecteurs de certains professeurs.

**xXx**

Harry déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre. A peine rentrer, il recula vers son lit tandis que Draco fermait la porte à clef pour ensuite s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche sensuelle. Il vit son amour s'assoir sur le bord du meuble l'attendant. Son regard se fit plus chaud.

Il commença à onduler doucement sur une musique que seul lui entendait. Il se déshabilla lentement débutant par la cravate qu'il desserra sans jamais lâcher des yeux son amant.

Le morceau de tissu se retrouva au sol. Draco posa un doigt sur sa tempe et il descendit le long de sa joue pour venir rejoindre ses lèvres. Il emprisonna le membre ente elles et le suçota. Avec satisfaction, il entendit un faible gémissement traverser les lèvres d'Harry bouleversé par la vision érotique que le danseur donnait.

Le doigt continua son chemin traçant sa jugulaire puis il vint buter contre le premier bouton de la chemise qu'il déboutonna entièrement. Il écarta les pans du vêtement et ses mains vinrent caresser son torse plus ou moins fermement s'arrêtant parfois sur un téton dressé par le plaisir.

Sous ses touchés, Draco gémissait enflammant les sens d'Harry qui le rejoignit lui enlevant brusquement le pauvre vêtement qui l'empêchait d'admirer son amour. Le blond défit la cravate du danseur ainsi que les deux premiers bouton. Il caressa son cou puis remonta ses mains jusqu'à saisir son visage qu'il parsema de baisers papillon. Enfin, il embrassa ses lèvres rosées qu'il désirait tant.

La langue de Draco vint caresser la chair douce qui lui accordait l'entrée pour un coin de paradis. Là, elle entama avec sa consœur un ballet fiévreux. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle mais heureux.

Le blond laissasses mains redescendre lentement retraçant les courbes du corps de son amant: les épaules, la poitrine, les côtes puis les hanches. Elles passèrent devant et se saisirent de la boucle de la ceinture. Il l'enleva puis il déboutonna le jean tout en s'agenouillant. Il écarta les pas du vêtement et vint frotter son nez contre la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement arrachant un soupir à Harry qui tremblait légèrement. Il envoya valser le pantalon encombrant et le boxer suivit peu après.

Il fixa, fasciné, la verge tendue devant lui faisant rougir de gêne son amant. Il leva son regard vers lui, le rassurant tout en prenant délicatement en main le sexe. Harry retint son souffle puis des gémissement incontrôlés lui échappèrent alors que Draco le pompait d'un mouvement régulier. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et posa ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse de son bienfaiteur.

Le plaisir montait, enflait alors que la bouche de Draco faisait de fabuleux, merveilleux va-et vient sur sa verge tendue. Mon Dieu! Il allait finir par l'avoir!

Il tira sur ses cheveux le forçant à se lever.

- Alors chaton, on en peut plus?, demanda-t-il, provocateur.

Draco s'avança le faisant reculer jusqu'au lit où il se laissa tomber. Harry lança un regard tellement désireux qu'il crût ne pas pouvoir se retenir de le prendre. Seulement, il devait faire ça dans les règles.

Il se plaça entre les jambes ouvertes de son amant et se pencha pour cueillir cette fleur pourpre qui le tentait tant. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du torse flattant les aréoles au passage puis elles vinrent se poser sur les cuisses qu'il releva.

- Draco...., souffla Harry, frustré par tant de lenteur.

- Sois patient chaton.

Il humidifia trois de ses doigts puis il en approcha un de la fleur rosée qu'il pénétra doucement.

- Mmh...

Harry soupira sous l'intrusion. Il attendait ça depuis ce qui lui paraissait si longtemps.

- Dis-moi, chaton. Quand tu te masturbes en pensant à moi, tu ne fais pas que caresser ton sexe, n'est-ce pas?, demanda-t-il, goguenard, un sourire pervers ourlant ses lèvres.

- Tais-toi donc et active, siffla son amant dont les joues se pâmaient du rouge de la gêne.

- Vos désirs son des ordres, My Lord.

Il ajouta un deuxième puis peu de temps après un troisième. Harry n'était que gémissement sous son doigté. Il ondulait s'empalant de lui même sur les membres en lui.

- Viens, bon sang!... Viens, ordonna-t-il entre deux halètement.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et échangea ses doigts contre son sexe sur lequel il avait étalé en guise de lubrifiant les prémices de son plaisir.

Il positionna les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules et entama une lente avancé se faisant une place dans cette chair accueillante. Sous lui, Harry retenait son souffle sous l'intrusion douloureuse par manque d'habitude. Il souleva un peu plus les hanches le recevant plus profondément à l'intérieur de lui.

Draco commença alors des va-et-vient profonds et doux cherchant à tâtons le point de plaisir de son amour. Il finit par le trouver arrachant un cri de plaisir à Harry.

- Recommence, le somma-t-il.

Et il s'y attela accélérant le rythme. Harry murmurait des phrases sans queue ni tête desquelles ressortait inlassablement le prénom de son amant: des "Draco" soupirés, des "Draco" gémis", des "Draco" criés...

Il en redemandait encore et encore et à chaque fois le blond obéissait lui chuchotant son amour entre deux râles.

Alors qu'ils sentaient leur fin proche, leurs sangs bouillonnant dans leurs veines semblable au magma, leurs mains se joignirent sur le sexe de Harry lui imposant le même rythme qu'à leur chevauché sur les ailes du plaisir et de l'amour.

Harry déclara forfait le premier jouissant entre leurs doigts enlacés entraînant Draco dans son sillage. Celui-ci se retira et vint se poser près de son amour qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Tandis que Morphée les guettait, ils s'avoueraient encore leur amour plongeant peu à peu dans le sommeil.

**xXxXxXx**

Le matin accueillit un nouveau jour et un nouveau bonheur alors que deux êtres, l'un blond et l'autre brun, se réveillaient avec douceur d'une nuit où désir et amour s'étaient uni sous le fanion du plaisir.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Voili voilou, c'est le dernier chapitre. Je pense faire un bonus avec un des couples de cette fic. Je vous laisse deviner lequel. Je pense pas qu'il y aura un lemon dans ce bonus peut-être plutôt un lime.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et cette fic.

En tout cas, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie jusque là et encouragée. Un grand merci à vous tous.

Zoubis


	12. Chap Bonus: Fantasme Snapien

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Couple:** Drarry (Draco x Harry)

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Note:** C'est la réponse au défi de Yume-chan05 que je remercie pour cette super idée qu'elle a eu.

**Défi:** C'est une fic yaoi, (NC-17 ou NC-13, au choix).

Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy, prodigieux danseur, entre dans une prestigieuse école de Danse. Là-bas, il va rencontrer par hasard (un après-midi où un soir, comme vous voulez), un garçon de même âge dansant (seul) une danse orientale (très sensuelle?). Le danseur n'est autre que Harry, un garçon très mignon, mais très réservé, pas très sociable et timide (à peu près l'opposer de Draco). Draco va tombé sous sont charme et va tenter de nouer des liens avec lui.

**Note:** Je suis désolée, c'est relativement court mais j'ai essayé de retranscrire une scène que je me suis imaginée. J'ai voulu y mettre un peu d'humour mais c'est pas très réussi. J'aurai aussi dû le poster il y a deux jours mais refusait de fonctionner.

Pour ceux et celle qui pensaient que ce serait un bonus sur Ron et Blaise, désolée de vous décevoir, c'est plutôt un Severus/Sirius même si ce dernier n'apparaît pas beaucoup.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre Bonus: Fanstasme Snapien  
**

Dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, là où l'ombre remplace la lumière, vivait la terreur de l'école, le redouté CPE, Severus Snape. Dans ses appartements où personne n'osait s'aventurer (sauf l'indomptable et le téméraire professeur de musique), il était assis dans son fauteuil préféré sirotant un bourbon trente ans d'âge.

Ses yeux fixaient le vide tandis qu'il portait à ses lèvres son verre d'un geste mécanique et absent.

Il s'ennuyait. Son insupportable cabot et néanmoins formidable amant devait surveiller la colle d'un élève réfractaire. Il l'avait donc abandonné délibérément en cette froide soirée de janvier. Il était de mauvaise foi? Mais bien sûr que non. Severus aimait juste arranger la réalité à sa convenance.

Il n'avait aucune envi de lire un des innombrables livres de potions de sa bibliothèque, ni sortir retirer des points aux élèves violant le règlement. Il voulait tout simplement Sirius. Seulement, il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix et encore moins à ce dernier.

Il pensait à son amant quand il se souvint d'un évènement qui l'avait sur le coup rendu furieux puis qui (en cachette) l'avait fait rêver.

Il n'avait toujours pas jeté le "cadeau" que lui avait offert Draco sous l'injonction de Sirius suite à leur petit jeu que son filleul avait perdu.

Pourquoi **l**'avait-il gardée? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Peut-être simplement parce que du fond de sa conscience, **cette** matière l'excitait au plus au point.

Il se demanda ce que ça ferait de **la** portait.

- Voyons Sev' ne pense pas à **ça**, se morigéna-t-il. Tu aurais dû **la** jeter depuis longtemps.

Malgré ses dires, il posa son verre sur la table basse et se leva, son corps le menant vers sa chambre. Il poussa la porte, alluma la lumière puis avança. Ses pas furent étouffés par la moquette alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son armoire. Il s'accroupit et passa la main sous le meuble appuyant sur le fond. Un tiroir secret descendit. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Dedans, des photos côtoyaient des jouets d'enfants abîmés et, au milieu de tous ça, un large sac dans lequel reposait le cadeau Draco. Il n'osait le prendre, le regardant rêveusement de loin, les mains tremblantes.

Finalement, il le saisit presque religieusement le posant bien à plat sur son lit. Il **la** sortit du sac admirant les rayons de lumière caressaient **cette** matière qui le faisait fantasmer. Il **la** porta à son nez et huma l'odeur entêtante qui s'en dégageait le rendant fiévreux.

Il **la** reposa sur son lit la contemplant d'un œil appréciateur puis, il se déshabilla lentement savourant le contact de l'étoffe effleurant sa peau. Sa chemise d'ébène se retrouva au sol, esseulée. Ses doigts prirent possession des boutons du jeans qu'il dégrafa un à un, lentement, regardant par dessus son épaule le doux balancement de ses hanches dans le miroir de son armoire. Une fois le vêtement enlevé, il se tourna vers la surface réfléchissante, détaillant son corps musclé et bien dessiné.

Seulement, une chose le dérangeait. Des tue-l'amour. Ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Il les retira prestement, agacé.

Il fixa de nouveau son reflet de la tête et pensa qu'il aimerai **la** sentir sur toute la surface de sa peau. Il enleva donc son boxer et s'admira dans toute sa nudité.

Qu'il était beau! Et non, il n'était pas narcissique, juste réaliste. Voilà ce qu'il répondait à son chien-chien attitré quand celui-ci lui faisait part de son défaut (qui pour lui n'en était pas un) à se contempler des heures nu devant la glace.

Il se tourna vers son lit non sans un regard à son postérieur des plus appétissants puis il **l'**a pris et précautionneusement, il **l'**enfila savourant le contact sur son corps aux nerfs à fleur de peau. Il ferma la fermeture et les quelques boucles de ceinture qui entouraient ses cuisses.

Il sourit et son reflet le lui rendit. Son corps habillé d'elle était mis en valeur. Il chaussa les talons hauts qui allaient avec sa tenue ainsi que les gants. Puis il passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres en admirant l'effet qu'il faisait dans le miroir;

Il n'y a pas à dire... il était irrésistible!

.Ce soir-là, Severus Snape, grand inquisiteur de Poudlard et manitou de l'ordre, se dit qu'il devrait remercier son filleul pour cet magnifique combinaison en cuir qu'il ne manquerait sûrement pas d'essayer dans un _"gentil" et "inoffensif"_ (pour lui) jeu de rôle avec son cher toutou.

- Prépare-toi Siri. Demain tu ne te relèveras pas.

Sur ces mots, il partit dans un grand rire démoniaque qui figea à la fois d'effroi et d'excitation le pauvre Sirius qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont soutenue, aidée et lue.

C'est donc ici que tout s'achève. (ça fait mélodramatique là ^^)

Bref, je reviendrai peut-être, j'ai une idée de fic mais bon, je sais pas où elle me mènera.

Bonne continuation à ceuxx et celles qui écrivent et bonne lecture aux autres. ^^

Zoubis


End file.
